Tough Love
by Loveheartx
Summary: Hermione and Fred were never supposed to be together, she had a difficult and uncertain future already decided for her, but when they can't avoid how they feel for one another, they both get twisted into the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fic. I'm focusing on a pairing I've not done before; Hermione/Fred. I'll see how this works out before I take it any further than this chapter so please let me know exactly what you think of this. I'll use one disclaimer for the entire story too. All credit goes to JKR; I do not claim to own Harry Potter or anything in that world. Also; I'll possibly be using some bits direct from the book but its only things that I really can't change. Apart from that though I'll be writing scenes my own way, even if it's not how they happen in the book.**

She hopped off the broom she'd been on with Lupin and steadied herself before looking around the muggle street.

'Where am I?'

'Not here girl, anyone could be listening!' Mad Eye Moody was saying from next to her. 'Here.' He thrust a small piece of parchment into her hands. She opened it.

'I don't understand...'

'Just read what it says Hermione, everything will make sense soon.' Lupin smiled at her.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

'What?'

'Look.' She followed Lupin's line of sight and watched a shabby and grimy house squishing itself in between numbers eleven and thirteen.

'Inside. Don't touch anything and don't make any noise. We'll head down to the kitchen where we can explain things to you.' Moody was pushing her along the pavement now before he stepped in front of her and opened the door. The interior of the house appeared exactly like the outside had; scruffy, untidy and dirty. She quietly followed Moody along the hallway and down the stairs to the basement kitchen which was surprisingly well lit and completely clean compared to the previous floor.

'Hermione dear!' Mrs Weasley rushed over from the large stove and wrapped her arms around the young witch. Hermione was surprised to see her, she thought her and the rest of the Weasley's were still at the Burrow. 'Go and sit with Ginny and the boys, we were just about to have dinner. Hello Remus, Alastor. Thank you for making sure she got here safely.' Mrs Weasley beamed at the two men.

'We were simply doing our job Molly.' Lupin replied.

'You'll join us for dinner?'

'I wouldn't miss a chance to have one of your lovely meals.' Hermione left the conversation and turned to the table where she saw Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill sitting around the table.

'Hi.' she smiled at them.

'Thank Merlin you're here. I thought I was going to be stuck with them all summer.' Ron stood and hugged her awkwardly before she sat in the empty chair next to Ginny and opposite Fred.

'I still think we should be allowed in!' George picked up where their conversation had obviously left off.

Bill sighed. 'You two can't join yet. You're still at school and even though you're of age doesn't mean that you are able to carry out order work.'

'Boys! Leave your brother alone.' Mrs Weasley said as she rounded on the table. 'Hermione still has no idea what's going on so we will explain it to her over dinner which is going to be in about two minutes so please make yourself useful and set the table.' They all obliged and began to haul over various plates, jugs, pans and dishes for the meal that Molly had prepared. No one ever dared to deliberately challenge Molly Weasley. As they finished placing cutlery around each place setting, people began to file into the rather large kitchen.

'Smells delicious Molly and I see we've gotten ourselves an extra lodger.' Sirius smiled as he caught sight of Hermione. 'How are you Hermione?' she was surprised to see he was being so cheerful, the last time she'd seen him he was downright depressed to say the least.

'I'm good thanks Sirius, how have you been?'

'I've been better. Dumbledore's coming to speak to you all tomorrow, so he'll be here at about eleven.' Sirius strode across the room, pulled out a chair and sat down.

'Everyone grab a seat and dig in!' Molly pointed to the table and Hermione squeezed herself in between Fred and Ron. Various other people sat down, people she had never seen before.

'It's alright you know, none of them bite.' Fred whispered into quietly into her ear. she jumped a little and felt his hand on her knee surprisingly reassuring.

'What is this place?'

'Sirius's parents place. He's lending it to the Order for Headquarters.'

'What exactly is the Order?'

'A secret society, set up by Dumbledore himself. It was around last time You-Know-Who was around. Since he came back last month he's reinstated the old members he can find and is trying to get some more. Reckons we'll need all the help we can get.'

'Oh right. Is Harry here?'

'Not yet. He'll probably get here in a few days though. You and him don't usually come that far apart.' He grinned at her.

'Something like that.' Hermione mumbled and dug into the food. After dinner she was introduced to everyone at the table and fully explained exactly what the Order was.

'Enough!' Mrs Weasley cut Sirius off mid sentence. 'They've all heard enough I think. Ginny show Hermione to the room you two are sharing, the rest of you up to bed!' Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood up and headed for the door. Two loud cracks emitted from behind them and Hermione span around quickly.

'It's only Fred and George Hermione, nothing to worry about.' Ron smiled at her. She followed Ginny and him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They said goodbye to Ron on the second landing and carried on upwards to the room she would be sharing with Ginny.

'Evening ladies.'

'What do you want Fred?' Ginny asked, obviously bored.

'Making sure that Hermione gets to the right room. You alright after dinner? You seemed a bit tense love.'

'Fred, I'm not your love, as you put it, and I'm fine thank you.'

'Still got that hostility I see Granger, if you ever feel like de-stressing yourself...you know where to find me.' With a wink the older boy disapparated from the spot leaving both girls wondering exactly why he'd bothered to come down.

'Anything you'd like to tell me?' Ginny raised an eyebrow to Hermione as they changed for bed.

'Ginny! I can't believe you think I'd do anything like that! He's your brother.' Hermione stuttered and stammered over the words, clearly shocked at Ginny's accusation.

'I didn't say I didn't approve.' She told the elder girl with a smile. 'I'm going over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff. I'll be back in a minute.' Ginny left and Hermione found her own toiletries before sitting on her bed next to Crookshanks.

'It's strange isn't it?' she said to the temperamental cat, 'How easy it is to fit back into all this.' She stroked Crookshanks behind his ears and listened to his purring until Ginny re entered the room.

'Bathrooms free' she said cheerfully. 'It's up on the next floor on the right, can't miss it.'

'Thanks Ginny.' Grabbing her bag, she left the room and turned onto the old set of stairs. Upon reaching the landing she couldn't help but curse Ginny for forgetting to tell her which door the bathroom was. There were three doors on the right and another four on the left.

'A lady should never swear Granger.' The second door opened and Fred and George stood grinning at her.

'Unless, of course, they're recovering from a prank.' The twins began to laugh quietly to themselves, obviously remembering a moment from which Hermione was absent.

'Thanks for that George; I'll keep it in mind. I don't suppose you could tell me which door belongs to the bathroom?'

'How did you know I was George?' he asked, looking utterly confused.

'Well you just are.' She laughed.

'But no one-'

'-except Ginny'

'-can ever tell us'

'-apart.' Fred finished for him, an equally confused expression on his own features.

'Well looks like I can too. I've always been able to tell you apart. Fred's eyes are slightly bluer than yours George and your voice is a little bit deeper, not much though.'

'Merlin Granger, you're more observant than people give you credit for.'

'I'll take that as a compliment Fred.'

'The bathrooms the door next to ours. Need someone to stay with you so you don't get scared?'

'You know Fred I think I heard Sirius saying there was a ghoul infestation upstairs and they like to travel around the house.'

'You know George I do remember him saying that.'

'Don't want the ghouls to get you Mione.'

'I'm just going in to brush my teeth, I'm sure I'll be fine.' She watched the twins share an all knowing glance before Fred spoke again.

'I'll come stand outside the door, make sure you're alright.' Shaking her head at Fred's ridiculous actions she followed him along the hallway and into the bathroom.

'I think I'll be ok now Fred. You can stand outside.' She pushed against the older boy's chest.

Taking the hint, Fred finally said, 'I'll leave you to it. Night Hermione.' He leaned in and kissed her cheek before giving her a huge grin and leaving her alone in the bathroom. She turned to the mirror and placed a hand across the exact spot where his lips had met her skin. She looked, stupidly expecting a mark or imprint on her face and sighed a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

'What took you so long?' Ginny asked from her bed once Hermione entered the bedroom after freshening herself up before bed.

'Twins.' She groaned and climbed into bed. Before either girl could strike up conversation, they both fell asleep, Hermione after a tiring and confusing day in more than one way.

It wasn't until two weeks later when Hermione found out the motive in Fred's actions on her first night. She'd had suspicious but waved them off branding them stupid and childish. Since she'd arrived she'd seen him more on his own than she had in the four years she'd know him and George. Mrs Weasley had asked her to carry a couple of boxes up to Sirius who was in his room. Before anyone else could ask her, Fred had volunteered to take a couple of the boxes and show her the way as he put it.

Out of earshot of his mother Hermione rounded on him 'What in Merlin's name are you doing?'

'Helping you take these boxes up to Sirius.'

'Not just the boxes, everything! Ever since I've got here you've been acting up Fred.' She climbed to the next landing.

'I like you!' he blurted out causing Hermione to drop the only box she'd been left to carry.

**Chapter 1 thoughts? Depending on the response I'll see if I'll post the next chapter or not. It dos get better, I promise!**

_**L x**_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Reparo._' Fred muttered pointing at the dropped box and its contents.

'Did you just say...?' she couldn't finish her ridiculous question. She felt her cheeks burning as she looked at Fred's almost amused face.

'Yeah. Yeah I did.'

'Since when?' she questioned him, trying her best to sound authoritive rather than embarrassed.

'Since the Quidditch World Cup last summer.'

'But that was a whole year ago.' The shock was slowly leaving her body and she wanted, as always, the truth.

'And after that everything got too complicated. I could hardly try and get you on your own when the Death Eaters were wrecking the campsite or when Harry was fighting the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament could I?'

For the first time in a few weeks Hermione smiled, really smiled, and meant it. She felt the all familiar warmth as she felt the happiness creep into her system.

'You're mad, you know that?' Fred stepped towards her as she spoke.

'Let's get these boxes up to Sirius then we can go back and finish cleaning out that second study.'

'Definitely mad.' She agreed with herself and climbed the rest of the stairs without looking for Fred.

'If I'm so mad Granger, why am I helping you to carry boxes up the stairs?'

'Because you wanted yet another pathetic excuse to be alone with me.' She grinned at him.

'Merlin you're brilliant' he pulled her close and leaned down towards her. Her small frame compared to Fred's gangly one almost made her giggle but she held it back, not daring to spoil the moment.

'I thought I heard voices out here.' Sirius's bedroom door was thrown open and the man himself stood there. 'Should've probably waited for you to knock.' He looked slightly uncomfortable as he realised the position Hermione and Fred were in.

'Er...these are for you Sirius; they're from the study on the second floor.' Hermione instantly looked at her feet.

'Mum said you should look through the stuff before we throw it out.'

'It's probably all rubbish anyway but thanks, I'll take a look through it.' As soon as Hermione heard the words she spun around quickly and went back down the stairs but she swore she could hear Sirius saying 'It's alright, I won't tell your mother about that one Fred.' She could tell that they were both smiling at each other with an understanding only men could have but quickly recomposed herself.

'Hermione,' he grabbed her arm as she tried to round the stairs, 'you're just going to let that go?'

'Trying to decide whether I want to remember it happened or not.'

'It's not as if you cursed me or broke the law or anything is it?'

'It's equally as confusing. I think your mother's going to be wondering where we are Fred.'

'So we're not going to talk about it?'

'What is there to talk about?' She hissed and turned back into the study they had left previously.

By the time Fred had entered the room behind her she was back at work spraying some cleaning product over the old armchair in the corner of the room.

'Thanks for helping her with the boxes Freddy,' Mrs Weasley told her son who was evidently distracted by the brunette in the corner of the room.

'I'm going Mum.' He replied, not listening to a word she'd said to him, and crossed the room, grabbed a spray and started spraying the armchair next to the one Hermione was cleaning.

'You're not getting away from it that easily.'

'Drop it Fred.' She said, rather angrily.

'Now, now Granger, watch that temper. I poured my heart and soul out to you and you rejected it! I'm heartbroken.' He held a hand to his chest and posed dramatically. 'Merlin you must be angry, you didn't even crack a smile.'

'I'm not angry.' She whispered.

'You're not?'

'No. I'm just...confused. I think we should have this conversation another time.' She noticed George watching them carefully but merely shook her head when Fred gave her a questioning look.

'It's George, he'll know everything eventually.'

'I have no idea what "everything" you're referring to and that's another con for you, George would know everything!'

'You're making a list of pros and cons?' he asked her, amused.

'I'm balancing the argument in my head.'

'Which sides winning?' he couldn't help but ask.

'The pros.' She huffed and pulled her mask back above her mouth. Fred couldn't help but smile whilst they finished clearing and cleaning the study. He and George planned how to expand the business and how to thank Harry for the money he'd given them at the end of the previous school year.

'A word?' A familiar voice barely breathed into her ear as she sat in the living room that evening.

'Serendipity.' She told him and turned back to the book she'd been reading without a second thought.

'What?'

'You asked for a word, I gave you one.'

'Fine. A conversation?' he wasn't really in the mood for her bookish sense of humour.

'There's not a way to get out of that I suppose.' She sighed, closed the book with a thud and followed him out of the room and up two flights of stairs. 'Where the hell are you taking me?'

'In here.' He held a battered looking door open. 'George and I cleared this one ourselves for keeping some supplies. We asked Sirius, of course.' He answered her unspoken question.

'What did you want me for?' she looked around nervously, expecting him to ask her to test they're latest crazy invention.

'Which side won?' he asked her as she looked for a box safe enough to sit on.

'Which side won what?' she said irritably. Fred was never straightforward with her. He spoke in riddles that sometimes hurt her head but behind that she loved the way he said her name and the way he would look at her when he spoke to her with his usual grin.

'Your list of pros and cons. I had to check up on the outcome didn't I?'

'The pros won.' She didn't sound unhappy and a mysterious glint shone in her eye, something that told Fred he'd asked her the right question.

'So what're you going to do about that?'

'I might have to take some sort of...action.' she told him, sounding a lot braver than she felt. Her heart hammered against her chest due to their close proximity and she was completely lost for words as he closed the space between them.

'What sort of action Granger?' he sounded much like she had and it put her at ease, knowing he was equally as nervous made her feel better.

'Something to help me make my decision a little bit easier.' Her voice was quiet.

'Does this help?' he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her closer and tilted her head upwards with his other hand. His brilliantly blue eyes stared straight into her own chocolate coloured ones. To her, it felt clumsy. Their teeth bashed, she didn't know where to put her hands and she stood on her tiptoes just to reach him. To him, it was the moment he'd waited for for two weeks. He was finally kissing her, holding her and he couldn't stop smiling.

'I suppose it helps a little.' She shrugged and looked out of the dirty window next to them.

'What's wrong?' he said from behind her.

'This whole place, it's so isolated. I don't like it.'

'Sometimes it's good to be isolated. Gives you time to think.'

'Like we just did?' she asked him.

'You'd call that thinking? Cause if you do I would think with you all the time.'

'You can give it a rest you know.' She wasn't angry, just in need of some serious conversation.

'What?'

'The stupid comments Fred.'

'Now they're stupid?'

'At a time like this, yes they are.'

'What's so important about now?'

'We need to discuss whatever...that was!' she gestured to where they'd been standing. He sat on the floor next to where she'd slumped down and held her hand in his.

'That, love, was what most people would refer to as our first kiss together. I would personally refer to it as the best thing to happen this summer.'

'But that doesn't explain anything I was thinking- the best thing to happen to you this summer?' her cheeks blushed crimson as she caught onto his words.

'By far the best thing. Even better than passing the apparition test or being able to use magic outside of school.'

'Now I know you're just trying to flatter me.'

'I'm not; I promise you that I was telling the truth.'

'I've...' she sighed, 'I've only ever been this close with one person and that wasn't exactly very intimate.'

'Who? If you don't mind me asking.' Fred had never seen Hermione Granger with a boyfriend.

'Viktor Krum last year. But there wasn't anything there. Anything real, I mean.'

'You and Krum?' his face was completely shocked.

'I thought everyone knew about that.' She shifted her weight a little, a sign she was uncomfortable.

'But Krum? From what Ron said he was a right git.'

'Ron was incredibly jealous and pissed off because he didn't take me to the Yule Ball.' She replied curtly.

'Oh I didn't mean-! I wasn't trying to upset you or anything.'

'Clearly my taste in men isn't very good. Imagine what Ron would say about you.' She laughed although Fred couldn't understand why. 'You're his brother. We've got something going on. I can just see his face when he finds out.' She laughed even harder.

'We don't have to tell anyone. If you don't want to.'

'Right now there's not really much to tell.' She reminded him.

'I'm pretty sure we could change that Granger.' He laughed.

'But I agree with not telling anyone anything. That includes George. At least until we work something out.' The older of the two nodded his agreement, accepting any terms she gave him. Hell, he would have signed his life away just to have kissed her like that again.

'So what now?' he picked her hands up and held them in his own, forcing her to look at him.

'Now we see what happens. That way we're not committed to anything right?' her voice was shaking slightly as she waited for some reaction.

'Always with the brilliant ideas.' He smiled and pulled her close to him.

**Thank you for the response to the first chapter, it all meant a lot to me :) let me know what you think of this chapter with your review and I'll let you in on a secret, I'm about half way through chapter 5 already!**

_**L x**_


	3. Chapter 3

'Harry's due any minute Ron and all you can think about is your stomach?' Hermione asked Ron as she nervously paced his small bedroom in Grimmauld Place.

'Well...yeah. Can you blame me? Mum was too frantic about Harry that she only made enough sandwiches for one each at lunch.'

'Shhhh! That sounds like footsteps.' She stopped pacing to face the door. Sure enough she had heard footsteps thudding up the stairs. They slowed a little and the door was pushed open. As soon as the familiar mop of jet black hair was through the door she flung herself across the room. 'Harry!' she hugged him tightly but could instantly feel him straining at the contact.

She and Ron did their best to explain their lack of contact throughout the summer but Harry was having none of it. Finally getting a chance to release his anger, Hermione and Ron were the perfect targets.

'But Harry we couldn't. Dumbledore made us swear-'

'I'm supposed to be your best friend!' he shouted at her. 'An entire month you've been here. An entire month I waited for something, _anything,_ to come through. Any scrap of news to tell me that my best friends wanted to get me out of Privet Drive!'

They did their best to reason with him, Hermione eventually allowing him to vent all of his anger out of his system.

Two loud pops stopped the shouting as Fred and George appeared in the bedroom.

'Hello Harry.' Fred greeted him.

'Thought we could hear your soothing tones from our room.' George added.

'Passed your apparition tests then.' Harry huffed a little.

'Naturally.' George beamed.

'With Flying colours.'

'We've got something far more interesting to show you. If you'd all like to follow us this way.' George started for the door, Fred waiting to fall behind Hermione at the back of the procession.

'Our usual place after dinner.' He whispered into Hermione's ear.

'I can't! Not just after Harry's gotten here.' She hissed back. In the weeks since the pair came to realise their feelings, they'd taken every available opportunity to be together. Naturally, within three days George had caught them.

'_And just what's going on here dear brother?' George entered the small room, hands in his pockets and a mischievous grin playing with his lips._

_The pair jumped apart as Fred sighed and reluctantly replied in his most cocky voice, 'I'm having a bit of fun with Granger.'_

'_You didn't think to be a little more careful of innocent people, much like myself, coming barging into the room to place some supplies in a box?'_

'_Innocent?' Hermione snorted after finally overcoming her embarrassment at being caught._

'_Alright I'll accept my words weren't exactly aimed at me but seriously, you two should make sure you're totally private before getting up to your...business.' George laughed, placed a pouch on the nearest box and turned to leave. 'I'll tell you about my own venture at dinner.' Nodding towards the small pouch, he closed the door behind him although Hermione and Fred were both able to hear his laughter as he returned to the room that he was supposed to be cleaning._

'Hermione?'

'What? Sorry I was...daydreaming.' she caught Fred's eye and blushed.

'Well what do you think about it all?'

'It all being..?'

'The Order!' Harry waved his arms in annoyance.

'I think it's exactly what we need right now.' But no one had heard her. Interesting conversation was being picked up on the extendable ears and all six people were intently listening for scraps of information.

'Quick! Reel it up!' Fred hissed to George. 'That's the meeting over folks. Sounds like Mum's going to be up any second to let us in for dinner.' With that, the twins disapparated leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny on the landing, listening to Mrs Weasley's shuffling footsteps hitting the stairs.

The remaining four rushed back into Harry and Ron's room, seating themselves in relaxed positions just as Mrs Weasley popped her head around the door.

'Dinner's ready. Just head on down. Quietly.' She added the last word as an afterthought.

'Why do we have to be quiet?' Harry asked them.

'The house is...temperamental.' Hermione told him. 'Just don't touch anything or raise your voice. I'm sure everyone will explain it to you.' She caught up with Ginny and was able to smell the food that Molly had been cooking.

The kitchen was already full of people. Many Order members stayed for dinner on a regular basis and Hermione sat herself opposite Tonks and between Ginny and Fred, who had apparated into the kitchen from the second floor. She watched Harry and Sirius exchanging a hug and couldn't help but feel happy for Harry. For the first time he had family, a connection to someone who could look after him and Hermione saw an instant change in his attitude as he sat down for dinner.

'Harry looks like he's alright now.' Fred murmured from next to her.

'Sometimes you are so unbelievably selfish.' She replied.

'I was merely making an observation.'

'I know exactly where you were heading with that observation.'

'What's wrong with wanting to spend time with you?' he interlocked their fingers underneath the table.

'It's not just spending time together. Tonight we need to fill Harry in on everything he's missed.'

'Once he's gone to bed?'

'What time were you thinking?' she asked him, the idea of even later into the night appealed to her.

'Hermione!' both were jumped out of their private world and back to the busy kitchen. Fred, reluctantly, pulled his hand out of hers and turned to speak to George whilst Hermione looked for who was speaking to her. 'What time for what? Fred's not roped you into testing their latest product has he?' Ginny laughed from her seat next to Hermione who was completely silent and had lost a little colour in her cheeks. 'He has hasn't he?' she continued as she noticed Hermione's sudden silence.

'No, no. Nothing like that. He just wanted to um...show me that what he's doing isn't...illegal or...anything.' she finished. A poor example of a lie and she could feel Fred shaking a little with silent laughter next to her. She aimed a kick at him and felt slightly better when she heard him mutter a few choice swear words.

The rest of dinner passed without incident. Fred and Hermione were smart enough not to hold another conversation about their planned meeting and Ginny had, thankfully, swallowed every syllable of Hermione's terrible lie.

'He has a right to know Molly.' She was taken out of her daze as she heard Sirius's angry tone.

'He's only _fifteen!_' Molly replied in a tone that Hermione took to be authoritive.

'He's been kept in the dark for an entire month. An entire month where he hadn't heard a word from anyone! For all he knew we all could have been killed by Voldemort!' almost everyone sat around the table collectively drew a breath at the mention of the name. A look of shock crossed Molly's face before her anger returned.

'I want to know what's happened since I left school.' Harry said quietly from his place along the table.

'There you go. Harry is old enough to understand it and he deserves to know it.'

'He. Is not. James. Sirius! He won't run around with you on you're dangerous adventures!'

'You think I don't know that? He's not your son either Molly.'

'He's as good as!' her words rang out in the kitchen, everyone watching the ongoing feud. Hermione glanced down the table towards Harry who was looking down at his feet.

'I want to know.' He repeated.

'Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, off to bed. Now.' Mrs Weasley didn't look down the table to them but Hermione understood her tone perfectly. Out of the five of them she was the only one to rise out of her seat. She felt Fred's arm tugging at her elbow, pulling her back down into her seat.

'We're of age.' George told his mother proudly.

'You can't stop them from sitting in on this Molly.' Arthur sighed from his place across from his wife.

'Hermione doesn't have to go, you're not her mum.' Ron piped in.

'Oh no! I was just going Ron...' she squeaked before he spoke over her.

'Plus, Harry will just tell us everything that you say once he sees us.' She watched Harry nod his head enthusiastically.

'Fine.' Molly huffed. 'Ginny, bed.' With no argument for her case Ginny scraped her chair across the concrete floor and stormed out of the kitchen. Being sure to slam the door, stomp on every stair and waken Mrs Black's portrait from its quiet.

As Molly hurried off to calm the portrait and restore order Hermione heard George say, 'Well she's definitely a Weasley.'

'We need to be more careful' Hermione said as soon as the door to the small room opened.

'Good job it's me and not someone who wanted to know where you'd gotten to.' Fred told her.

'Ginny almost knew at dinner. If we'd said a time she might've even come to find us.' She ran a hand through her curled hair.

'Relax. Ginny's smart but that is honestly the last thing she'd expect. I think we're safe for now.' He crossed the space between them.

'I know but I just don't think now would be the time for people to find out about this.'

'No one else is going to find out about us.' He told her, pressing his forehead on the top of her head. She smiled at his word choice.

'I'm glad. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet.'

'I want to keep you for myself for a bit longer.' He told her but she knew that he meant the same as her.

'Stop pacing. It's not going to do anything.' Fred told Hermione as they were all sat in Ron and Harry's bedroom on the morning of Harry's trial.

'I'm just worried about him that's all.' She snapped at him. It was fairly early morning on August 12th but none of the teenagers were asleep. Instead they had gathered with the same worry and fear for their friend.

'Come sit down Mione.' Ron told her quietly. He was sat at the foot of his bed, his back to the rest of the group.

Reluctantly, she stopped pacing and sat down next to Ginny and opposite Fred and George. The silence that followed was somewhat comfortable. None wanted to be alone but they weren't in the mood for chatter either. It was only broken by the enormous roar or Ron's stomach.

'Maybe we should go get something to eat. It'll make us all feel better.' George tried.

'You go.' Fred told him.

'I'll come with you. We'll take something back up for you.'

Ron and George left the room silently, leaving Hermione, Fred and Ginny.

'You think the trials going his way?' Ginny asked, looking at Hermione for the first time.

'I hope it is. I really do. I don't even want to think about what happens if he doesn't get the all clear.' She shuddered involuntarily.

'He'll be fine, he's Harry Potter.' Fred replied, bringing a smile upon both girls' faces.

Hours later they were ecstatic to learn Fred's prediction had come true. That night Hermione fell asleep with a weight the size of a small planet lifted off of her shoulders.

**Let me know what you think :)**

_**L x**_


	4. Chapter 4

'…And as Prefects you will all be expected to uphold school rules and set a perfect example for our younger pupils.' Professor McGonagall finished. The new fifth year prefects were sat and stood in the teacher's compartment listening to the rules of the role. 'I shall see you all present at the feast, good afternoon.'  
There were mumbles of goodbyes and the prefects filed out into the corridor, each going back to their friends.  
'I'm just going to go to the toilet before I go sit back down again Ron.' She told her redheaded friend on their journey back to the compartment their friends were in.  
'Alright, I'll see you in a bit.' He carried on down the corridor, muttering something about excitable first years.

Hermione turned on the spot and walked back in the direction she'd come from. Knowing the toilets were at the other end of the train to the compartment she, Ron and Harry had found she decided she didn't look or sound suspicious. Her heart raced at the danger of what she was doing but then remembered that _technically_ she wasn't doing anything wrong in the first place. She shook her head as she reasoned with herself and took a large gulp of air as she knocked on one of the slightly open compartment doors.

'What do we owe the pleasure of your company Miss Prefect?' George Weasley laughed as he lounged across one of the two seats within the compartment.

'I don't quite think it's you that'll be getting my company.' She retorted.

'When did you get so sharp Granger?'

'When I realised that I needed to be able to argue against people like you.'

'Alright you two, maybe you should both take a step back and calm down?' Lee Jordan, the close friend of the twins', intervened. 'Really Hermione, what can we do for you?'

'I'd like a word with Fred actually.' She blushed a little at the thought of what her "word" meant.

'On the train? You're getting more daring by the day love.' He smiled at her as he stepped out after her into the corridor.

'I don't know when I'll next be able to see you properly once we're at school, I wanted to see you.' She told him.

'I know, I think the girls toilets free…' he trailed off.

'One step ahead of you there.' Hermione carried on up the corridor, noticing Fred keeping a distance as a precaution.

They were sat in the Hogs Head, a dingy and poor second choice to the Three Broomstick in Hogsmeade, on a freezing Saturday morning. The barman was listening intently to every word being said and Hermione could tell he didn't exactly approve.

'If you'd all sign your names please. That way we know exactly who wishes to be a part of this.' She pushed a piece of parchment forwards and watched as everyone stepped up one by one to sign their name. Ron and Harry were chatting animatedly about the, now ended, meeting whilst she watched closely at the group of students in front of them.

'Alright Hermione?' she looked into Fred's cheeky grin, the grin she knew so well but had never been subject to in public.  
'Hi Fred.' A crimson blush filled her cheeks and she was glad once he stepped aside for his brother to sign his name.  
Harry Ron and Hermione were the last to leave the small and dingy pub and as they backed up to Hogwarts she felt an unusual sense of achievement.  
'The only problem now is where are we going to run these meetings?' Ron asked as they were halfway back to Hogwarts.  
'I'm sure we'll find somewhere secluded enough. Hogwarts is massive; she can't have eyes and ears everywhere.' As Harry spoke they both understood exactly who 'she' was.

'Right well, thank you all for coming. We honestly didn't expect this turnout but this is brilliant. Although you haven't come here to listen to me so I'll take this chance to hand over to Harry.' Hermione took a step to the side and allowed her best friend to take centre stage.

It had been Neville who had found their secret place in which to hold their very own Defence Against The Dark Arts Classes and the trio had never been more grateful to him for his help.

As the first lesson of disarming spells broke apart and their classmates said goodnight, Harry stayed back to sit for a while. Hermione noticed Ron deep in conversation with their other best friend and took it as her chance to leave.

'After the break we'll try something I've wanted to do for a while. I think everyone's ready to try a Patronus Charm.' She listened to the excited agreements that everyone was emitting and smiled, Harry had so much to be proud of there. 'You've all worked so hard since we've started so everyone have a good Christmas and we'll let you know when we're next meeting.' He held his coin up to show exactly how he would let the faithful group know. Ron and Hermione set about tidying up the beanbags they'd been using for the lesson on levitation whilst Harry spoke to people before they left.

'I think we should leave Harry to it, he looks like he's having a very in depth conversation with Cho Chang.' Hermione looked over and sure enough a, slightly awkward, conversation was taking place. It looked like it could have been quite intimate.

'It wasn't as if we didn't see it coming.' she muttered to Ron who'd already walked on to catch up with Seamus. SHe left quietly and checked the corridor in both directions as she left the Room of Requirement.

'Pssst, Granger!'

'Merlin Fred! You scared the shit out of me.'

'Glad to see I've still got some sort of effect on you.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Take a walk and you'll find out.' He extended his hand to her. Hermione's heart began to race.

'With you?' She asked.

'You want to get caught by Umbridge and her crackpot squad or something?' he smirked. She took his hand and he led her along the seventh floor corridor and up a staircase which was behind a tapestry that she'd never noticed before.

'Where am I?' She asked, expecting to have ended up outside of Gryffindor tower.

'Granger, _we_ are in my favourite place in the entire castle. I welcome you to the Astronomy Tower.'

'I wouldn't have thought this was your favourite part of the castle.'

'Why not?'

'It's quiet, secluded and there's no chance for you to cause trouble.'

'You wounded my heart Hermione. I'm not all about causing trouble.' He placed his hand over the left side of his chest and feigned upset.

'Sure?'

'I could cause you some trouble, if you'd like. As I recall we haven't had very much time for that recently.' The look in his eye made her heart flutter. Instead of the disappointment she thought would come, she found Fred's arms around her waist and herself leaning into his chest. He was a good five inches taller than she was, a height difference that was only an issue as he bent down and kissed her.

'You're ready to call it quits Mione?'

'We were nearly caught.'

'That's not exactly a big deal. People will find out sometime'

'_By your brother_! Who is also my best friend. Do you have any idea what this would do to him?'

'I don't give a damn what my brother thinks about this!' he said, a little too loudly.

'Don't be so dramatic Fred.' she sighed.

'But I just don't understand it. You told me that you liked the risk and the danger.'

'You don't think we need to be a little more careful whilst we're at Grimmauld Place?'

'Everyone's far too busy with the festivities to notice.'

'But we said we'd keep this a secret to see where things go and I want to stick to that.' she watched his eyes soften and she knew she was forgiven. He pulled her into a large bear hug and she buried myself into his chest.

'It's fine. Promise you won't be so quick to give up in future?'

'I promise.' Hermione stood on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips. Fred returned the kiss and she pulled back.

'Merry Christmas Fred.'

'Merry Christmas Mione.'

'I haven't given you your present yet.' She said, a little excitement creeping into her voice.

'I thought we agreed we'd do them tonight?'

'I know but I'm so excited!'

'Let's go get some lunch before Mum throttles us both for being late.'

Five hours later Fred and Hermione were at the very top of the house. Grimmauld place had a few rooms that'd they'd found and no one else seemed to notice, much like the house itself.

'George is the only other person who knows I know about this room.'

'You sure he won't come looking for you up here?'

'He's gone to bed, as has almost everyone. I think it's only Sirius, Bill and Lupin that are still up and they're down in the kitchen.'

'Can I give you mine second?' she asked eagerly hoping he'd say yes.

'I hope it's worth it.'

'Of course it is.' Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She handled it carefully before opening the lid to reveal a beautiful and elegant silver chain with a small ruby heart pendant.

'Fred...it's beautiful!' she noticed he blushed a little and he leaned forwards to place it around her neck. 'Thank you so much.'

'I'm glad you like it, I mean I had no idea what to get you or anything...' The gift was so beautiful she felt guilty, they'd been seeing each other for a few months and already she was being given things that people usually gave after years together.

'Well my present's nothing like that.' she summoned all the Gryffindor courage she had and pressed her lips hard against Fred's and felt him respond within seconds. After several minutes she pulled back. 'That's only half of your present. The other half's here.' she picked up the wrapped box that she'd placed Fred's present in and gave it to him.

'What is it?'

'Open it and you'll see.' Without hesitating Fred ripped off the paper and opened the box to reveal a framed picture of him and George from their last birthday. They were pushing each other around with party hats on whilst they laughed uncontrollably.

'Thank you Mione. You'd think that I'd have a photo of me and George but I don't.' he hugged her tight and there was silence.

'I feel like I should have gotten you something better.' She said as they sat in the warmth of the fire.

'I loved what you gave me, both parts of it,' he grinned.

'But the necklace must've cost you so much Fred.'

'I don't care about how much you spent on it. I know that you thought about what you were getting me. That was way more important.' He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him, the fire quickly sending them both into a deep sleep.

**Let me know what you think :)**

_**L x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the wait for this, school's been really really busy. enjoy!

* * *

**

The group was full of energy. A mixture of nerves and excitement of the complexity of the spell had them all buzzing. Patronuses, Harry had assured them, weren't easy and it hadn't taken them long to discover. For the past three weeks Hermione had never gotten more than a silver wisp from her wand and she was determined to change that.

'Think of something really, _really_ happy!' Harry called out as he walked around and made sure each and every single person was getting the help they needed.

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes and thought of the first time Fred kissed her. Her heart raced a little and she felt the smile on her face grow as she tried again. 'Expecto Patronum!' For the first time a silver otter burst from her wand and started running around her. The shock and sheer joy brightened the Patronus further and as she nodded at Fred a brilliant eagle burst into the air around him. He looked back at her and grinned but her attention was caught by Harry who was having a frantic conversation with a very familiar house elf. Everyone had stopped and the few Patronuses, Hermione's included, faltered and faded as Harry shouted at everyone to leave as quickly as possible.

Everyone was a flurry of movement. Hermione was pushed with the group towards the door.

'Harry!' she urged from the centre of the group. She saw him run towards the door that she had just gone through.

Fred grabbed onto Hermione's hand and pulled her through the same tapestry they had gone through the previous term.

'Alright Gred?'

'Alright Forge?' The twins laughed at one another and then looked at Hermione.

'I think we should be quiet before Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad find us.' She snapped.

'Up the stairs then?' They were all out of breath but Hermione and Fred followed George up the narrow staircase. Hermione almost screamed when she felt Fred wrap his arms around her waist. She sent him a quick glare but didn't actually mind the contact as they reached the cold air of the Astronomy Tower.

'Going public are you?' George asked them, smirking.

'It's only because you're the only one here.' Fred replied before the three walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

The three weeks after the DA had been caught Fred took every opportunity to see Hermione. She overheard discussions with Ron, Harry and George about a latest scheme and she wasn't happy. She left the common room in a hurry and headed to the only place that she knew would give her any escape.

'I've never understood why you find it relaxing here.' Fred's voice startled her.

'I'm surrounded by things I love.'

'I suppose the library's not really my cup of tea.' He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

'Can we talk?'

'Yeah sure, our place?' he asked her.

She nodded and waved the book on the table back to its correct place on the shelf with her wand.

'What's wrong?' he asked her as soon as they reached the Astronomy Tower.

'What exactly are you planning for tomorrow?' her voice assumed its usual tone from whenever she quizzed Harry on his "brilliant" plans.

'Oh.'

'Yes, oh. Have you thought of the consequences of whatever you're going to do? What if you get expelled? What about your mother!'

'Hermione for once in your life can you please not nag about consequences?'

'Nag? I'm not nagging Fred! I'm looking out for you.'

'I think I'm old enough to do that for myself thanks.'

'I can't just sit back and pretend not to care!' She shrieked.

'I'm not asking you not to care, I'm asking you just to back off a little.' He turned his back on her.

'We agreed no secrets, why can't you tell me anything?'

'Because I've got some things I can't tell you.'

'George. Right.' They had agreed no secrets but anything he had promised to George was something that she would probably never find out.

'You're an only child, it's completely different and because he's my twin I can't break a promise. We've never broken one before and we're not getting into the habit now.'

'Can't you tell me anything? Give me some reassurance that it'll all be alright.'

'Knowing what I know, I can't assure you anything, apart from one thing. I don't think I'll be here this time tomorrow.'

'You...you're leaving?'

'We'll have wound Umbridge up so much and I doubt there's anything left here for us.'

'I'll be here.' I whispered. He turned his back again, looking out onto the lake and the giant squid.

The next day Hermione was jittery. She could barely contain her nerves and, as she continuously

watched the clock, lunch couldn't have arrived any quicker. She dashed out of her Ancient Runes class and walked quickly to find Fred, who she knew had been in Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Upon reaching the classroom she discovered Lee Jordan waiting outside.

'Twins in trouble?' she nodded towards the closed door.

'You do not _ever _undermine me in front of a class again!' Umbridge's voice rang out into the hallway.

'When are they ever out of it?' he laughed and backed away as the door flew open and two, very calm looking, Weasley's walked out.

'She is really going to regret that.' George smirked as he and Lee began to walk towards the Great Hall.

Fred hung back, concerned as to why Hermione had waited to see him.

'We need to talk. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in half an hour

'What do you want to talk-?'

'Not here.' She turned and hurried towards the Great Hall, pulling off the brilliant lie that she'd stayed behind to double check a homework assignment with her Professor.

'So we need to make sure that she's definitely on the other side of the castle. Then Hermione and I, Hermione?' Harry paused half way through the plan when he noticed that his best friend was evidently distracted.

'I know what we're doing.' She snapped. She was watching Fred, who was leaving the hall, and decided it time for her to begin to move too.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked her as she began to leave the table.

'Last minute things to uh…check.' She left the Hall before anyone could argue with her.

The walk to the disused girls bathroom was quick and she noticed Fred already leaning against one of the sinks.

'Please don't do this.' She begged as she walked over to where he was stood.

'I can't back out now Mione.'

'Why not?'

'We went through this last night.' He sighed, 'We're thinking of it as an act for Dumbledore. Plus there's nothing left for us academically' He added the second part as an afterthought.

'I don't want you to go. What if you leave and meet someone else? It's difficult enough as it is for us without having distance as an added complication!' she threw her hands up, her argument getting the better of her.

'You think I'll forget about you and hook up with other girls?' he began to laugh, much to her annoyance.

'Don't you dare laugh at me Fred Weasley!' she warned.

'I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your idea. You really think I'd be able to do that to you?' he lifted the ruby pendant hanging around her neck. 'Remember that I gave this to you, not to anyone else.' He pressed his lips to hers for a second.

'You're still going?'

'I'm still going. Go help Harry and make sure he doesn't get caught.' He smiled.

'I'll be there when you go.'

'You will?'

'Without a doubt Fred,' she tried a smile.

'Here,' he passed her a piece of parchment. 'It's a prototype for the shop,' he explained to her confused face. 'As soon as you write on it I'll be able to see it and I'll reply. It works if you say the words into the parchment too. It's completely untraceable so there's no chance of the wicked witch reading it; it's for our eyes only.' she felt her eyes watering.

'Thank you.' she smiled faintly.

'I'll miss you more than you think Mione.' He pulled her into a tight hug, something she wished she could never leave. She tilted her head upwards from his chest and he understood entirely. Their lips connected and Hermione could feel every single tear running down her cheeks as she knew this would be the last time they'd have a moment like this for Merlin knows how long.

'Hermione? You in here? I-Merlin!' Harry stood two feet away from them, his mouth completely agape. She was still crying as she turned to face him.

'How did you know I was here?'

'I didn't, but something was up so I thought I'd check the quiet places.. I'll leave you to it.' He turned to leave.

'It's alright Harry. I was just going. Remember what I said Mione.' Fred placed a small kiss on the top of her head and left the bathroom.

'I'm really sorry Hermione. I honestly had no idea...'

'It's fine Harry.' Hermione whispered. Without a word Harry strode over to her and hugged her almost as tightly as Fred had done.

'I don't need the details Hermione but how long?' he asked.

'Since summer.' He nodded as she told him

'Let's go before Ron starts to worry. You might want to wash your face first though.' She looked in the mirror to see that her eyes were bloodshot red, a sure fire sign to anyone that she'd been crying.

'We need to hurry! I can already hear everyone downstairs!' Hermione shrieked as they left Umbridge's office.

'Don't panic Hermione.' Harry called after her.

'He's LEAVING Harry! If I don't see him before he goes I don't know what I'm going to do…' she trailed off as she felt the parchment in her pocket heat up. She pulled it out in a panic and saw there was writing scrawled across it;

_Where are you? We're almost ready to go, we've started the commotion._

_**Almost there. Don't go yet.**_

_You've got five minutes, tops._

_**Fred, we're almost there, stall it!**_

They ran into the entrance hall and could see a large group of students had gathered to see Fred and George's showdown with Umbridge.

'Peeves, give her hell for us!' she heard one of the twins yell.

As she pushed her way through the crowd she only caught the back of George's head and as Fred looked back he smiled slightly before blowing a kiss in her direction and following his brother out of sight and away from everyone left at Hogwarts.

Doing the only thing she could think of, Hermione pulled the parchment out of her pocket and shook it. The previous writing cleared and she whispered her words into the parchment.

_**You Left. **_The reply came instantly.

_I had to go; I couldn't wait around, Umbridge was going to catch us!_

_**You mean you couldn't wait around for me. I get it.**_

_That's not what I meant. We can work around this._

She read and re read the conversation before finally putting the parchment back into her pocket.

'Are you alright?' Harry whispered as he finally caught up with her. She shook her head, turned back into the building and she knew exactly where she wanted to be. Her chest heaved as thoughts came crashing down around her.

Fred was gone. He'd left Hogwarts for good. He wasn't coming back.

'Hermione! What's wrong? ' It was Ron who caught up with her. Expecting it to be Ginny, she wheeled around to reveal her completely tear stained face.

'I-nothing! Everything's fine.' She lied.

It's not, you're crying.'

'It's nothing. I've just got a headache.' She lied again.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I'm just going to go clear my head.' Ron was far too easily pleased. He murmured a response and left her to hurry up to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

**again, i'm really sorry for the wait. could you all do me a massive favour and give it a review? thanks!**

_**L x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! i'm so so so so so so so sorry for the wait for this, i can't even remember the last time i had a full week to myself, let alone enough time to write a chapter!**  


* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking through Hogsmeade on the second trip after Fred and George's departure when Hermione felt the familiar warmth in her pocket as her special piece of parchment received a message.

_**Been to the Shrieking Shack lately?**_

_You're there?_

_**Five Minutes.**_

_I'm already on my way._

'I'm going to go to the quill shop and then head over to the post office to price owling things for mum and dad.'

'We'll come with you.' Ron told her.

'No its fine, I don't know how long I'll take to look at quills and parchment so you two go ahead to the Three Broomsticks and I'll catch you in an hour or so.'

'An hour?' Harry asked, and eyebrow raised.

'Well you know what I'm like with parchment and quills, when I get the chance to see one I've not seen in a while I just have to go and _have a go at it,_' she tried to get the message across to Harry, hoping he would understand where she was really going. He gave her a knowing look and a smile which assured her he knew what was going on and began to push Ron in the direction of the small and very popular pub.

Hermione walked quickly away from the main streets and towards the Shrieking Shack. Noticing the area was deserted, she sat on a nearby rock, hoping she wouldn't be alone for long.

'Alright Princess?' Fred Weasley's voice rang out in the small clearing.

'Yeah I'm fine. Been stuck at school with a stupid old hag as a teacher, my boyfriend decided to leave and didn't wait for me to say goodbye and I'm still lying to two of my best friends. Yeah I'm doing fantastic!' Hermione told him sourly, sarcasm dripping from every word.

'I was only asking how you were, no need to be so angry with me.' He told her.

'Angry? Ha!' her hollow laugh echoed, 'I'm more than angry with you, I'm fucking furious! You couldn't tell me what you were planning, you wouldn't let me say goodbye to you properly and then you left as quick as a Firebolt!'

'But I spoke to you after we'd left!'

'That was fifteen minutes ago Fred, hardly lengthy conversations.'

'Merlin I just can't please you! You wanted me to talk to you all the time and I speak to you at all and it's not good enough! You can't always get your own way.' The anger which had subsided was building up once again inside of her. Without a second thought she lunged myself at Fred who apparently wasn't expecting it and was knocked backwards to the ground.

'Don't. You. Ever. Do. This. To. Me. Again!' Hermione breathed as she hit every area of him she could reach. He desperately tried to push her off but, for once, she was winning. Realising there was no way of getting her off of him he resorted to wrapping his arms around her, pulling Hermione closer to him.

'Want to tell me what that was about?'

'You have no idea how long I've had that bottled up. I was so angry at you, I still am. You just left! You couldn't even tell me your plans or at least warn me well in advance so that we could have said goodbye properly.'

'You know why I couldn't tell you anything.'

'Stop using your brother as an excuse for keeping secrets Fred!'

'It's the truth! George and I don't tell anyone anything about our plans. It's how it's always been and how it always will be.'

'I don't do secrets. Not like this.' she turned and started walking back along the shabby path towards Hogsmeade.

'Hermione don't walk away in a strop. You're being childish!' he called after her.

'I'm not being childish; I'm trying not to hex you!' she shouted back.

'We need to work around this. I think we can.' His voice lowered a little, she paused.

'I don't know if we can.' she sighed and carried on up towards Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks where she caught Harry and Ron sat at a small table in the corner of the warm pub.

'You were all that time and you didn't buy anything?' Ron asked her.

'I didn't see anything that I liked.' Hermione huffed as she sat down.

'You didn't like anything _at all_?' Harry pressed.

'Well I-'

'Ronniekins!' Two _very_ familiar voices cried from behind her.

'Blimey what're you two doing here?' Ron asked his brothers suspiciously.

'We heard it was Hogsmeade weekend so we decided to come and see the old haunts and all that.' George told him.

'You've been gone for about two months, hardly old haunts.' Hermione scoffed.

'Afternoon Hermione, you been counting the days since we left?' Fred laughed.

'You wish Fred.' she muttered.

'Anyone going to move over or do we have to sit somewhere else?' George laughed.

Hermione moved closer to Harry and noticed Fred slip into booth next to her, George next to Ron.

'So what's been happening in the halls of Hogwarts?' Fred asked.

'Peeves seemed to take your order to heart.' Harry told them, 'he's been worse than usual.'

'Brilliant.' George grinned, 'And the old hag herself?'

Hermione stopped listening to the conversation as she felt Fred's hand on her thigh and heard his voice in her ear, 'I'm sorry.'

She sighed and took his hand in her own, 'I know.' She barely breathed the words, not taking her eyes away from the conversation next to her.

'Mr Weasley! There are no visitors permitted at this moment, I'm working on your brother!' Madame Pomfrey was shrieking from the other side of the curtains which were surrounding Hermione's bed.

It was late, far too late to still be awake, but Hermione was having difficulty sleeping with the ridiculous amounts of pain she was in.

'I need to see her.' He sounded so urgent, like he was in pain.

'Her?'

'Hermione.' He said her name in a way which made her fully understand exactly how badly he wanted to see her.

'Absolutely not, she's resting.

'Please.' He whispered.

'Fred?' Hermione croaked.

'Miss Granger you are supposed to be resting.'

'Fred.' she managed a little louder.

There was a pause followed by Madame Pomfrey telling Fred he could have fifteen minutes. In almost an instant the curtain was pulled back and Fred was hurrying to sit right next to Hermione's bed.

'Promise me you won't do anything like that again.' He growled as he leaned in to press his forehead against Hermione's own.

'We thought…Harry….Sirius.' her eyes filled with tears as the realisation came crashing down around her. Sirius had been killed because of what they had gone to do. It was their fault. They could have talked Harry out of going if they'd tried. Checked with someone… Hermione reasoned with herself, convincing herself that if they had just thought about the situation, everything would have somehow turned out differently.

'It's alright. Don't cry love.' she moved her hand to wipe her eyes.

'Ah!' she cried as she tried to move. Pain shot through her from her stomach. 'Dolohov.' Hermione muttered and settled myself on her pillows.

'Does it hurt?' Fred asked after a couple of minutes.

'A bit but Madame Pomfrey's got me on loads of potions to minimize it. I'm fine.' she added after taking in his facial expression.

'I'll stay if you want me to.'

'You can't. People will see you with me. We don't need that to come out just now, everyone's got other things to deal with.'

'You have no idea how scared I was when I thought I'd lost you.'

'What were you told?'

'That you, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville had gone to the Ministry and there had been a fight with Death Eaters, the Order arrived, You-Know-Who's back and that there was a death but no one could say who. I thought it was you.'

'But it wasn't and I'm fine.'

'You're not fine. If you were fine you'd be in your own dorm.'

'But you came to see me, now I'm fine.' she smiled weakly at him. He leaned closer and gingerly pressed his lips to Hermione's. She had missed him so much and she'd missed every individual moment they could have had together.

'Careful. Don't want to do yourself anymore damage.'

'Not fair.'

'I know.' she felt my eyes closing, she tried to fight to keep them open – and she was losing.

'Go to sleep love. I'm not going anywhere. Not yet anyway. I'll see you next week when you go to stay at Mum and Dads.'

'I'll miss you.'

'Remember the parchment.' He pressed his lips to hers for a final time before her eyes closed completely and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, R&R!  
_L x _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! and sorry for the delay, i've been so so so busy with school this term. Enjoy!**

* * *

'When's Harry getting here?' Ron asked as the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, sat around the table in the kitchen of the Burrow on the first weekend of the summer holidays.

'We're not sure Ron. He's got a lot to deal with. Dumbledore said he'd let us know when he's going to take Harry over. Just be careful with him when he gets here.' Mrs Weasley told them as she began to serve the enormous meal she'd prepared.

Fred had sat himself directly opposite Hermione, the pair stealing glances at one another when they presumed no one to be looking. Unknown to them, Ginny was catching on to their looks and had become very suddenly aware of their situation since the night at the hospital.

After dinner Ginny quietly followed Hermione up to their shared room and cornered her as soon as the door was shut.

'So, you and Fred huh?'

Hermione dropped the book she had just picked up. The thud echoed around the room before Ginny started laughing.

'Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows and it's only because I'm observant.' Hermione's eyes widened further in shock and embarrassment.

'We've been careful, we're not ready for this to be out in the open. I wanted to tell you, honestly I did, but there wasn't a good opportunity and I felt bad because you're my best friend and he's your brother.'

'The only thing I'm angry about is that you didn't tell me! How long has this been going on? Always thought I was fairly observant…'

'Almost a year. It started back at Grimmauld Place then it just…happened. But I really like him Ginny, he's been so good to me this year and now we're just thinking about how we're going to get through this year when we can't see each other.'

'Take every last second you can whilst you're both here then. Although they're going back to the shop tomorrow.'

The girls spent the evening chatting and giggling, Hermione felt like it had been months since she had last laughed properly and it felt good to have at least on evening where drama wasn't the centre of attention.

'I'm really worried about him Fred.'

'He just needs time. Poor bloke's just lost all the family he had.' Fred replied.

It was the following weekend. Harry had arrived three days earlier but by now had only said a handful of words to anyone. Hermione couldn't take it and had cornered Fred on Sunday evening after the usual family dinner.

'But usually he opens up to us, for Merlin's sake we're like his siblings! Since Sirius died he's kept it all inside of him. I know it's eating away at him but I've got no idea what to do.'

'Don't push him love. Let him come to you.' He said as he pulled her into his chest and rested his face in her hair. 'He'll tell you everything when he's ready, none of this will be easy for him. He knows you and Ron are there, he's just not ready to lean on you yet.'

'I know, I just wish he was letting us in.'

She quickly pressed her lips to his before they parted to slip back into the usual situation. They couldn't be missing for long, it could arouse suspicion, so every single millisecond was being treated like it was the last whilst they kept their secret at the burrow.

Harry rose from his seat on the sofa as Hermione re-entered the room and gestured for her and Ron to follow him. They continued up the staircase and into Ron's room, with the clutter of his Hogwarts trunk sprinkled around the room. Harry had sat on Ron's bed but he wasn't looking at his best friends.

'Sirius left me everything.' He told them bluntly.

'Everything? Blimely mate…' Ron trailed off, unsure what he should be saying.

'I don't want the house. I don't want his things. I want him. I want Sirius to be here telling me there's still that chance I'll get to live with him. I don't want to just have that as a memory.' Hermione could hear Harry's anger in his voice and as the tears finally fell she dropped to her knees in front of them.

'I know you want him here, we all do. I wish you'd spoken to us sooner. We can't be there if you won't let us in.' she was holding his hands now, rubbing circles on the backs of them, trying to soothe him.

'He was the first person with any connection to being my family and I as good as shot the curse at him. If I hadn't run off to the ministry he'd still be alive. I killed him.'

'Sshhh, it's too late for blame. This wasn't your fault Harry, not in the slightest.'

'What am I going to do with his things? With Grimmauld Place? It's not mine. It's always going to be his.'

'He wanted you to have it for a reason Harry,' Hermione tired but Harry shook his head, the anger finally setting in.

'He was everything I had left in a family. Everything.' Harry was sobbing now, his eyes shut tight behind his glasses.

Ron moved to sit next to Harry but didn't put his arm around him – he wasn't nearly as good at comfort as Hermione – and she began to cradle Harry, soothing him as best she could in his grief ridden state.

The trio sat like that for hours, well into the early morning of the following day, and eventually Harry slipped off to sleep. Ron and Hermione covered him with a spare blanket and left him to sleep, something Harry had looked like he hadn't done properly in weeks.

'He's going to need us from now on more than he's needed us before,' Hermione told Ron as they quietly closed the door to Ron's room.

'I know he will. But he should know that we're there, regardless. It's really decided for us isn't it?'

'Mhm…'

'We're going to fight you know who.'

'We're going to fight you know who.' Hermione repeated, the words etching themselves into her memory as she began to think ahead into the future at a hundred miles an hour.

'What do you mean you're fighting with Harry? Fighting with him against what? And if you say You Know Who then you're absolutely raving.' Fred was saying as he cornered Hermione during her visit to the shop in Diagon Alley.

'Keep your voice down for Merlin's sake!'

'Look we'll go in here,' he led her through a curtain and into the more serious part of the shop but didn't stop. Instead he took her into one of the back storerooms and sat her on a barrel.

'I've got to help Harry, whatever he's doing he needs me there.'

'You can't just up and leave. Think of everything, you've got family and friends and Hogwarts and people who care about you.'

'I'm not going right now or probably even this year. But when and if I need to go I won't hesitate, this was decided for me a long time ago.'

'Can I ask you something? And I want an honest answer.' Hermione nodded at his enquiry, 'Is it You Know Who?'

Hermione began to tear up as she nodded and Fred realised exactly what she had been speaking about from the beginning.

'Are you crazy? How do you think that you'll be able to do that?'

'We-we don't know yet. I'm terrified Fred. What if we lose everything? There's going to be a war, everyone knows that now, but what if we can't win?'

'Take a step back Mione. We've got Dumbledore and the Order, it's not your fight.'

'But it's Harry's and we've promised him that we'll stand with him no matter what.'

'We? Ron's going too? The three of you just running off to go fight You Know Who is a stupid idea.'

'Why? Why is it so stupid?'

'Because he's stronger than all of us. He's got darker, far worse magic and he doesn't give a shit if you end up dead.'

'But we've got Harry. He's survived him more times than we like to remember. I know we can do it, there's something that tells me we can.'

'Promise me one thing though,' she eyed him carefully as he continued, 'you'll tell me things that happen this year no matter how little you think they are and if you're in trouble or anything like that you tell me straight away. You've still got the parchment.' He smiled at her.

'I will, I promise. Ginny knows by the way.'

'I know she does. You think she wouldn't gloat to me about knowing a secret?'

'So now that's her, Harry and George. We need to be more careful Mister Weasley.'

They laughed and spent a couple more minutes together, revelling in the closeness, before Hermione left the storeroom to return to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

**Again, i'm really sorry for the delay with this but let me know what you think!**

**L x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm currently halfway through chapter 11 and these next two chapters are completely off track to the books but they don't propel too far forwards either. I'll post them together so it flows better :)**

* * *

It had been months since the stolen few minutes in the storeroom at the shop and Hermione was struggling to cope. She was beginning to wonder if there was a way that she and Fred would be able to keep their relationship strong whilst they were apart for the majority of the year.

Finally, as Christmas break drew ever closer she was excited for the first time in the school year. She was supposed to be going skiing in the Alps with her parents but as her mother had caught the flu and her father didn't feel it right to leave her at home over the festive season. Hermione was to spend Christmas at the burrow to avoid catching the flu herself. This suited her fine, she'd be able to give Fred her present in person and spend a few days with him with everyone else pretty distracted by the festivities or one thing or another.

As the Hogwarts Express chugged its way into Kings Cross Station she let out a sigh of relief. Fred and George and Bill had come to meet the four of them off of the train. Ginny ran forwards, grabbing her eldest brother into a tight hug before moving onto the twins who squeezed her equally as tight. Once the family had said their hellos the twins turned to Hermione.

'Not speaking to us today Granger?' George started.

'I suppose George, she's a respectable girl-'

'-Can't have her hugging two strapping men in public, eh Fred?'

'Oh come here you two!' she grinned and allowed herself to be placed in the middle of the twins as they hugged her tightly, Fred quickly planting a kiss atop of her head. 'You two are ridiculous.'

'Maybe so Granger but –'

'-that's exactly the reason why you love us so much.' George finished before they followed their comrades out of the station and around the corner to where it was safe to apparate.

Once they had passed through the protective barriers for the Burrow Mrs Weasley bustled out from the kitchen to greet her children and then both Harry and Hermione.

'I've got dinner almost ready. Go set your things in the house and then I'll get you all fed.'

They did as they were told, each returning to one of the two rooms which they called home.

'I can't believe it's Christmas already. Where's all the time going?' Hermione wondered as she and Ginny quickly set their things in the younger girl's room before returning to the kitchen.

'Right, help yourselves. It's so good to see you all again, it seems like an age since we've had everyone home for Christmas!' Mrs Weasley grinned before realising that Percy wasn't present. Before she could fully tear up, Mr Weasley began to serve up from one of the tens of plates which were crammed onto the large wooden table they were sat around.

A full hour later, once they'd eaten through two huge courses, they were free to entertain themselves.

'Who's keen for a game of hide and seek?' Ginny asked once they were in the living room, already bored.

'You can count us out.' Bill said from his place on the sofa with Fleur.

'Aww come on Bill! It'll be just like when we were little! We can do pairs? As long as Fred and George are split up. We're not having a repeat of that game where it took four hours to find them.'

'Come on Beel. Eet weel be fun!' Fleur giggled as she pulled her fiancé to his feet.

'Ok I guess we're in. But we're a team.' He wrapped an arm around his beautiful fiancé's waist.

'That's actually a pretty good idea!' Ginny joined in. 'We'll go in teams. Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ron, Me and George and that leaves Hermione and Fred.' They looked at one another before both feinting disapproval at being partnered together.

'Harry and Ron are counting first!' George yelled before the other three pairs made their way out of the living room and into the rest of the house.

'Where're we gonna hide Mione?' Fred grinned once they reached the stairs.

'I'm pretty sure you've already got somewhere lined up for us.'

'Follow me.' He told her and began to run up the stairs and onto the third floor, darting into, what appeared to be, a small cupboard.

'A cupboard?' she asked once they were consumed in darkness.

'Not quite, George and I found it once summer when we were a lot younger and it's sort of become our place. It's the size of a storeroom but it's enchanted not to make any difference to the size of the house. It's brilliant.' He was leading her even further back now and the "cupboard" was getting wider.

'Undetectable extension charm. Merlin, it's like Narnia!' she exclaimed.

'Like what?'

'Narni- oh never mind, muggle thing.' He chuckled at her and reached back to take her hand whilst he shoved through a pile of boxes and then slipped in behind them.  
Hermione, misjudging how far he'd gone, crashed straight into him and knocked the pair of them over.

'If you're trying to get in my pants Granger all you have to do is ask,' he laughed as they settled themselves in a seated position behind the tower of boxes.

'All in good time Freddie,' she told him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'I might hold you to that one love,' he winked at her and pulled her close to him. 'How long do you think Harry and Ron'll take to find us?'

'I give them twenty minutes, your house isn't exactly tiny.'

'And Ron's never really been in here. We took him in once but left him in the dark, he's never come back in since.' Fred's eyes creased with laughter, his gorgeous blue eyes filled to the brims with happiness.

'Can we do our Christmas presents in here? Like we did in Grimmald Place last year? I liked having something to look forward to.'

'Yeah I was going to ask how you wanted to do that. That's perfect.'

'I think we need a better hiding place. We're only just out of the way of the door.' She mused.

'Come on then, this way.' He led her by the hand around and past various boxes and piles of magical artefacts. 'In here,' he pointed to a space not much wider than he was.

'Are you joking?'

'Do you want to be found?'

'Point taken. We'll have to go in sideways.'

They stood close to one another, their bodies touching as they slid into the small space Fred had chosen between an old wardrobe and the wall.

'Hellooo?' Ron's voice rang out in the extended room.

'They're hardly going to shout back at us Ron, they're all hiding.' Harry laughed at him.

'It was worth a shot mate. I doubt anyone's even in here.' The voices were slightly closer now and Hermione struggled to stifle a giggle as Fred's hands lazily traced the contours of her figure and his lips placed delicate kisses along her jaw.

If she was being honest, she was surprised that he was able to move to kiss her but she wasn't complaining. It was only when she shuffling of feet and the scraping of boxes got very close, too close if you asked Fred, that they stopped. Mainly in fear of being caught but also in fear of getting a little too carried away in the moment.

Almost as soon as they had stopped Ron came into view and slowly turned and stared at them.

'Oi! Watch where you're putting your hands!' Ron said angrily as he noted Fred's hands looked dangerously close to Hermione's waist.

'Hard to watch in a hiding place this small little bro.' Fred was smirking.

'I don't like the way you're being with her.' Ron's voice was now overly defensive.

'Calm down, I'm not interested in Granger that way. Although, if she did want a little fun, she knows perfectly well to find me.' He slipped a wink at her and raised his eyebrows.

'You can stop lying and back off, now' Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd heard Ron talk to someone like that.

'I wasn't doing anything Ronald, get over it.' He squeezed out of the space and headed towards the door. 'George and Ginny are in the linen closet if you've not found them yet. You can tell George I'm in our room.' He shut the door noisily behind him and they all heard his footsteps crashing towards his old room.

'Don't look at me like that Ronald. There is nothing going on between me and your brother.' Hermione lied through her teeth. It must have worked as Ron turned towards the door to go and find the others.

Harry raised an eyebrow towards her. 'Oh shut up. If he's content with the idea that there's nothing going on I'd rather have it that way. I'm pretty sure we all would.' She hissed as they followed Ron out of the room.

'You can stop lying too. I'm not bloody stupid.' Ron caught her at the doorway before walking off upstairs.

* * *

**I'll post chapter 9 right now!**

_**L x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

* * *

Dinner that evening was tense. Everyone could feel it and what made it worse was the accidental seating of Fred and Ron opposite each other.

'Ron, could you pass me the potatoes? That is if you don't think I'll mistreat them.' Fred said, far too politely.

'Yeah, here. Try not to be too cocky with them.'

'I'm sorry, I'll try not to make you jealous that I've got them.'

'Smarmy git.' Ron muttered.

'What'd you call me?'

'I didn't say anything.'

'For Merlin's sake man up and say it out loud.'

'I said you're a smarmy git!'

'Oh yeah? And why's that _brother_?'

'Let me have a think about it. Why don't you try the fact that you were running your hands all over her,' Ron pointed angrily down at Hermione, 'and you've been doing it for Merlin knows how long!'

'_She_ _wasn't complaining!_' Fred hissed over at him.

'You should have known to step off!'

'Why? Why should I have?'

'Because you know damn well how I felt!'

The entire Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione sat in shock at the scene unfolding in front of them. Hermione was mortified that they were saying and although she wanted to hide her face and stare at her plate, she couldn't help but stare at both of the young men in front of her.

'You weren't man enough to take a step up and do anything about it, I was!'

'She isn't first come, first serve Fred!'

'No, she's a bloody fine young woman who deserves someone who actually is big enough to act on their feelings!'

'Down to who's more of a man now is it? I'm not the one who's running around behind their brother's back, banging the girl he's loved for three years!'

The silence that followed was deafening. George, Harry and Mr Weasley were staring at the two, now standing, young men in the centre of the table. Mrs Weasley, Bill and Ginny were staring at Hermione, Ginny with a sympathetic look on her face and Fleur was staring at her plate, trying to avoid any embarrassing eye contact.

'Excuse me,' Hermione managed to whisper and rose from the table, heading instantly towards the stairs. As her feet hit the first couple of steps, Ron and Fred shouted out to her.

'Hermione!' Ron tried.

'Mione!' Fred called after her.

She continued calmly up the stairs and turned into Ginny's room, closing the door firmly behind her. It was then that she knew exactly what she should be doing and she began to set all of her things back into her Hogwarts trunk, ready to leave the next morning for home to see her parents.

It wasn't until she was packing the final few items of clothing into her trunk that she was finally disturbed.

'Hermione are you alright? Wait, are you packing?' Ginny asked, horrified, as she came back to her room after dinner.

'Well I can hardly stay.'

'It'll look suspicious you know.'

'Suspicious? Why?' She flicked her wand lazily to finish folding her clothes, something she'd gotten rather good at since coming of age in September.

'Fred's not staying either so if you both leave it'll definitely let Ron know that something's going on.'

'He already knows that something's going on. I can't hide anything from him now.'

'Do you know Ron at all? He's not going to believe that anything's happening. He'll blame Fred, say sorry to you, carry on being ridiculously in love with you and remain totally oblivious to anything you're actually doing. And he's already done the blaming Fred part.'

'You think he's that naïve?'

'I know he is. So you can unpack everything and go catch Fred before he leaves. Convince him to stay, so we can have Christmas normally.'

'Where is he?'

'His room from where I heard him stomp off to.'

Hermione left Ginny's room and turned down the stairs, and as she passed Ron's room she could hear him and Harry talking.

'…he knew though mate! I used to tell him and George about her. Apparently he was fucking enjoying it just as much.' Ron was huffing.

'You know him though Ron, he tries it on to see the reaction. That's probably all it was.'

Hermione could picture the scene; Ron pacing frantically whilst Harry sat on his bed and told him what he wanted to hear. That's always how it was.

She didn't linger. Instead she continued to Fred and George's room where she heard a similar conversation.

'…and I told you to be careful. What did I say to you that night in Grimmauld Place?'

'You said to me "be careful Freddy, a girl like Granger's going to be hard to resist at the wrong moment." Merlin it's like you're Tralawney, Georgie.' Fred laughed but stopped as he heard her weight shifting outside of the door. 'Come for another go at me? Oh, it's you.' He had thrown the door open, half expecting Ron to be stood there for a fight.

'Ginny says you're going back to the flat.' She said bluntly.

'I'm not ruining the holiday for everyone. George says he'll come over at some point and see me. Apart from that I'll have a solitary Christmas.'

'Stay.'

'Where my moron brother wants to kick my head in? No thanks.'

'So that's it? You'll just stalk off like a moody child who's not gotten their own way?'

'I'm not staying where I'm not wanted.'

'I want you here. And so does George. And Ginny. In fact everyone apart from Ron really. And Harry's convinced him that you were just trying it on for a laugh.'

'I'll come back in the afternoon love,' he placed a kiss on her lips and turned for the door.

'Don't Fred.'

'You could come with me.' He said hopefully.

'I wish I could.'

'You could.' Ginny had entered the twins room.

'How?'

'You could tell everyone you're going home for the night, just until things clear over and so you can wish your mum and dad a merry Christmas. Then Fred meets you there. Problem solved.'

'I'll go grab my things.' She rushed back upstairs, not giving a fleeting thought to the madness of the situation.

Twenty minutes later she was back downstairs, apologising to Molly and Arthur.

'I feel so bad about it all, and I'm so embarrassed. It wasn't nearly as bad as they made it sound, I can assure you.'

'Hermione, darling, you've nothing to apologise for. I'd much rather you stayed but if you'd feel more comfortable coming back tomorrow for lunch then that's more than fine with me.' Molly was always so understanding Hermione thought.

Arthur apparated her home and her parents were both overjoyed and surprised to see her.

'I know I should have let you know I was nipping home but there was a bit of a situation at the Burrow.' She explained once she had hugged both of her parents.

'Whatever was so bad that you had to leave?' her mother asked, pyjama clad and huddled on the sofa with a duvet.

Hermione explained the situation to her parents, who understood her view exactly, and as she finished the story there was a knock on the door.

'That'll be him won't it?' Her mother asked excitedly.

'I'll go let him in.' Hermione rose from her seat and skipped to the door.

Fred stood in front of the door, grinning from ear to ear. 'Alright love?'

'Get inside, you're looking far too happy with yourself.' She led him into the living room where her parents were sitting. 'Mum, Dad, this is Fred. Fred, these are my parents.'

'He is good looking Hermione!' her mum hissed at her.

'Mum!'

'Nice to meet you Fred,' Her father extended a hand and shook Fred's firmly. 'We've only heard great things about you.'

'Likewise Mr Granger,' Fred beamed at him in the tone that Hermione recognised as the one he usually used with his Mother. 'Are you ready to go Hermione? I just don't really like apparating into Diagon Alley late at night.'

'Isn't that the place we go to buy all of your school things darling?' her mother asked from the sofa.

'Yes it is Mum. Fred and his twin brother own a shop there and they stay above it so we're heading there for the night.'

'Are you sure? It wouldn't be any hassle to have you here.'

'It's fine, honestly Mrs Granger, we can't really do any magic here anyway if we need to because you're muggles. But I'll have her back to you in the morning before my dad comes to pick her back up.'

'Is that alright with you?' Hermione checked.

'Of course, you're a big girl now darling. We'll see you tomorrow morning.' Her mother stretched her arms out to quickly pull Hermione into a hug and whisper something hurriedly about behaving herself.

She hugged her father before picking her small overnight bag up and leaving the house with Fred, who looked once around the muggle street before apparating straight to the shop door in Diagon Alley.

'Welcome home,' Fred laughed as he fumbled about with a set of keys and unlocked the shop door.

They quickly made their way through the shop and up the stairs that led to the small flat which he and George shared. Hermione had never been in the flat before and had no idea what to expect, but to her surprise it was very much a normal flat in comparison to the flamboyant shop which they ran.

'You can sit down or something if you want.' Fred told her and she realised she hadn't moved from the doorway.

'This is really nice, you've done well for yourself.'

'Well, I don't like to brag, but we do have a lovely view towards Knockturn Alley,' he laughed as he fixed himself a drink from the kitchen. 'Do you want something?'

'What're you drinking?'

'Firewhisky.'

'I'll have that.'

'Have you ever even had it?'

'I'm not as innocent that I've never had a drop of alcohol Freddy.'

'Well cheers!' he rose his glass to her before hers lazily floated through the air from the kitchen.

'Cheers!' she agreed and downed the burning liquid at once.

It wasn't until several shots later that she finally felt relaxed.

'Ron's a moron anyway!' Fred was shouting.

'He's not a moron! He's just…jealous!' Hermione giggled.

'Yeah? Well it's the same thing!'

'You Weasley's are all the same with your rage.'

'I'm only the same as George,' he reminded her.

'But when you're angry it's….sexy.'

'What?'

'I like it when you're angry.' She was giggling again.

'Is that so?'

They bantered like that well into the early hours, getting more and more drunk as the hours wore on. It must have been at least 2am when they finally made it into Fred's bedroom and they collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

**I'm not entirely happy with these two chapter but no matter how hard i tried to change it, the ideas were still there flowing onto the document. So let me know what you think!**

_**L x**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I had to re-read this because i wrote it a while ago but i'm fairly happy with it. I've just finished chapter 13 and i love it so so much so i can't wait to share it!**

* * *

Hermione's head hurt. Fred's head hurt. The sunlight was far too bright and they wanted nothing more to go back to the darkness of the night.

She opened her eyes after a very long inner debate and regretted it instantly. Her eyes stung with the brightness but then she remembered that it was Christmas morning.

'I better go wake Fred.' She muttered to herself.

Turning around in the bed she realised that there was no need to go and find Fred. He was lying right next to her, an arm slithered around her, shockingly naked, waist. It was then that she also realised that it wasn't only her waist that was seriously lacking clothes. She looked to see that both she and Fred were stark naked.

She pulled the sheet to her chest, suddenly feeling overexposed, and aimed a small kick at Fred.

'Merlin woman, I'm trying to sleep here.' Fred groaned as he rolled over.

'By the looks of things we didn't get much of that last night.'

'What? _Oh_!' he realised what she meant.

'Yeah that's not exactly how I wanted _that_ to happen for the first time.'

'Shit, I'm so sorry Mione.' He sat upright and pulled her to him.

'I didn't say it wasn't any good.' She grinned at him.

'Merlin I love you,' he whispered.

'What? Did you just-? You love me?'

'I shouldn't have said that, sorry.'

'What a totally clichéd moment,' she giggled.

'Are you alright though? Besides the hangover I reckon you've got.' He said, changing the subject, still beaming at her.

'Mhm. Merry Christmas Freddy.' She smiled, now over the shock of what had happened.

'Merry Christmas to you too Mione. I guess what Ron was saying is true.' He said, stretching out casually across the bed.

'And what part might that be?' she replied, lying back with the sheet still covering her.

'We are banging behind his back.'

'Hey! Way to lower the tone Mr Weasley.' She swatted at him.

'Sorry love, I couldn't resist. You hungry?'

'A little,' she told him as her stomach made some sort of growling noise.

Half an hour later she was finishing off a bacon roll that Fred had made for her and was wandering through to the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Fred's work shirts, to find the boyfriend in question.

'What time's Dad picking you up?'

'He said he'd come get me from my parents' at 1. It's already 11 so I should really get ready to go over there.'

'Can't we just go back to bed? That'd be a perfect Christmas.'

'Maybe next year love.' She kissed his cheek and turned to go find the bathroom to shower and make herself presentable for her parents.

'You know what? I might just apparate you there in pyjamas. It's not as if I have to turn up at the Burrow until afternoon. I swear to Merlin if Ron decides to say anything to try and ruin Christmas for anyone I'll smack him there and then.'

'Stop being so dramatic. He'll be on his best behaviour.' Hermione replied as she flicked her wand to dry and curl her hair.

'I just want to grab you, throw you back into my bed and spend the entire day with you doing inexplicitly unmentionable things.' Fred grinned at her, tempting her.

'You're a very bad man Fred Weasley. Take me back to my parents' house before your dad's there before us or I take you up on that offer.'

'You sure you really want to go?' his lips were beginning to twist into his sneaky grin.

'Fred there's a huge difference between wanting to go and having to go. I think you know fine which one is applicable,' she said as she picked up the clothes she'd been wearing the night before.

Reluctantly, Fred threw on some clothes and apparated her back to the Granger house.

'I'll see you when I come over at about three. Until then, I love you. Merlin I love saying that.'

'Calm down Romeo. Love you too.' She stood on her tiptoes for one final kiss before turning back towards the house, realising she was alone as she heard the "pop" of Fred's apparition.

She skipped to the house, positively glowing with happiness, and wished her parents a Merry Christmas. Arthur knocked at the door not long after she had arrived and she went to greet him.

'Merry Christmas Hermione!' he grinned, one which wasn't too dissimilar to Fred's, and gave her a quick hug. 'Things settled down overnight and everyone's in the festive spirit. Ah! Lovely to see you again,' he said to her parents who were standing behind her.

'Thanks so much Arthur! I would come and wish you a Merry Christmas but I'm full of the flu right now.'

'How terrible, I'm sorry to be stealing your daughter from you again.'

'It's no bother, it's been lovely to see her at all. And besides, this way she won't catch my flu,' her mother told him.

'That's very true, I hope to see you both soon and Merry Christmas!' he said as Hermione took his arm and they turned on the spot and apparated back to the Burrow. 'Things have really calmed down Hermione. I hope Fred has the sense to come home today though. He'll only upset Molly further. But nevermind that! There are people inside who can't wait to shower you with Christmas cheer!'

They entered the house where the festivities were in full swing. Ron ran up to her, hugged her and led her through to where the family were away to eat.

'Merry Christmas!' everyone called to her as she passed them on her way to her chair.

'George, what time is Fred coming home?' Molly asked.

'He said he'd be home when he felt like it.' Clearly George was still annoyed.

Lunch was in full swing when Ginny finally found a moment to speak to Hermione.

'So?' she asked her.

'So what?'

'What do you think!' she hissed, a grin spreading across her face.

'No way! You're his little sister!'

'Aha! I knew it! You totally owe me for being able to leave least night!'

'Shut up! I'll discuss this later.'

Of course later never came. Once lunch was over with they finished up with presents, played a family game, welcomed Fred back once he arrived and then the Minister for Magic arrived with Percy.

'Bloody-'

'-git.' The twins muttered as they watched their parents trying to get through to Percy.

Ron was hovering by the back door, trying to see what the Minister was talking to Harry about and everyone else was sprawled around the living room. The atmosphere was beyond tense as Molly and Arthur sobbed with Percy who looked most uncomfortable even being in the vicinity.

'If he doesn't hurry up and-'

'-apologise for being such a git and-'

'-tell them he loves them I'm going to-'

'- tell him exactly where to shove his poncy job.' Fred and George finished, their glare not leaving their older brother.

'Calm down. If he's not going to make up then we're not going to bother.' Bill told them from the other side of the living room.

Ron stepped away from the door as it was flung open by Harry who stormed straight past and upstairs muttering something about stupidity and ignorance.

Percy looked around at his siblings and turned for the door.

'And don't come back until you've apologised you pompous prat!' George called after him as the door slammed shut.

Molly quickly busied herself in the kitchen whilst Arthur tried to calm her down. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione made various excuses to leave the living room and ascend the house for various rooms.

'I'm glad you came last night. You calmed me down. Are you alright?' Fred whispered as he caught up with her on the stairs.

'Yeah I'm fine, best Christmas present ever.' She grinned.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, i've not received much feedback so i want to see if it's going down well with anyone who's reading it! also this is pretty much where i really start to mix the story up. The books, from here on in, are really just the very basic skeleton (thank you J.K. Rowling!) and i'm shoving all my own stuff in to fill it out. Let me know what you're thinking!**

_L x _


	11. Chapter 11

New Year came and went and with it came a new term. Hermione sighed as she returned to her dorm and realised that she wouldn't be sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet Fred for a cup of tea and a cuddle. She wouldn't be able to steal glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking and she certainly wouldn't be able to wake up beside him at 3am after they'd fallen asleep in the undectable extended room.

No, instead, Hermione was sleeping right through the night, avoiding the strange looks she was receiving from Cormac McLaggen and she was only waking at 3am with the strong urge to pee after drinking too many cups of tea before bed.

To top it all off, she couldn't stop worrying about Harry, who wouldn't leave that bloody potions book alone for five seconds. She didn't trust this so-called "Half-Blood Prince" and Harry was seriously endangering himself, in particular after the episode which left Malfoy bleeding dangerously on the floor of the girls toilets. She shook her head as she climbed into bed, determined to dream of being back at the Burrow.

It was well into the term and Harry was becoming increasingly agitated. By now he'd long told Ron and Hermione of Voldemort's Horcuxes but he wanted to know more. His lessons with Dumbledore seemed to be continuously feeding into his never ending hunger for answers and as a result Horcruxes were slowly filling his entire brain and, despite the fact that he didn't speak about them all too often, Hermione and Ron could tell.

'He says I'm going with him.'

'What?' Hermione asked lazily from her place in the armchair closest the fire.

'Dumbledore. I'm going with him to get the next Horcrux.'

'That's brilliant mate!' Ron grinned.

'I know Dumbledore wouldn't take you if he thought you were in danger but…you're sure it's safe?'

Harry chuckled a little, 'Hermione it's fine, I'll be with _Dumbledore_.'

'I know but you know it wouldn't be right if I didn't ask.' The trio laughed before Harry suddenly sped up to the dorm and returned, a few objects in his hands.

He stuffed the Felix Felicis into Ron's hands, bid them farewell and dashed out of the common room, leaving his best friends completely dumbstruck and helpless.

'What do we do now?' Hermione asked as she dropped herself to a seated position once again.

'Exactly what he told us to do, I think this is the start of all that sticking by him no matter what business,' Ron looked her straight in the eyes and they were silent for a moment as they both thought over the seriousness of the situation.

Ginny entered the common room and skipped towards them. In super speed Hermione explained the situation to her and then they were off, running to Merlin knows where to protect Merlin knows who from Merlin knows what.

It wasn't until two hours later, once they'd alerted a few more of Dumbledore's Army to be alert, that they finally began to hear some sort of movement. They were beginning to become no strangers to combat and Hermione could feel herself tensing her grip on her wand as they crept closer to the floor where she knew the room of requirement was.

'Ron!' she hissed.

'What?'

'We're not standing about here. We don't have the invisibility cloak and there's only a few of us. We're going to alert McGonagall with what we know.'

As soon as they'd finished telling the Head of Gryffindor what they knew she was bustling about and assembling a plan.

'And off to your dormitories with the lot of you!' she told them, but with far less authority than usual and a look in her eyes which told them "I know that you're capable should you be needed."

No one had any intention of returning to their dormitories and as soon as they heard shouting and crashing a half hour later, they knew exactly where they should be. Hermione's legs carried her far quicker than she would have liked and as they began to crash into members of the Order she realised that it was real, a thought which made her sick to her stomach.

'You shouldn't be here!' Remus hissed as he saw them. He was looking rough, probably a result of the recent full moon, but he was far more tired looking than his usual appearance.

By his side was Tonks but Hermione also noticed that Bill, McGonagall and Flitwick were also standing, poised for a fight.

'You need us.' Ron hissed back and Hermione had never thought he would have spoken to Remus in such away.

Remus looked away, knowing all too well that they were more than capable of holding their own fights alongside them and it wasn't long before they were tested. The doors to the Astronomy Tower burst open above them and they heard a thundering of feet before they came face to face with the very thing Hermione had hoped they wouldn't see – Death Eaters.

She was immediately woken from her momentary lapse in concentration as a killing curse flew past her head and suddenly she was duelling, far more violently than she ever dreamed she would be at school, and matched her opponent in every move.

'SNAPE!' Harry had entered the corridor, his eyes a blurry and tear-stained mess, and was roaring after their Professor before sprinting in the same direction that he had seen the older man dash.

'Harry!' Hermione called after him but she couldn't follow him, her opponent was pushing her slowly into a corner.

'Come on little girly!' he growled from behind his mask, 'dance for me.' Suddenly Hermione found herself unable to control her own body as he sent a silent Imperius Curse at her. She was twisting and writing in all sorts of positions that caused her pain and then suddenly it was gone and once her eyes could focus again and she'd caught her breath she saw her opponent slumped on the ground, a pile of limb and robes.

Curses flew past her in every direction as she ran after her best friend, trying her best to catch sight of him in the commotion.

'Hermione, no!' Remus was shouting after her as she sprinted past him.

As soon as the attention as drawn to her attempt at escape, she became a target. Another Death Eater quickly slid in front of her and started to duel her. She couldn't help but feel as though he wasn't trying or that he was simply a poor excuse for a Death Eater. Either way Hermione was able to stun him quickly and continue her search for Harry.

Once out in the open air of the grounds the path of the Death Eaters was evident. In the distance she could see Hagrid's hut, glowing like an ember, and then not too far from there the silhouette of the man himself with another figure which she recognised instantly as Harry. Realising that he was fine, she rushed in to tell the others. She found Ron, a short distance away from the foot of the Astronomy Tower, in the court yard.

'Ron! Harry's alright, I saw him with Hagrid outside the entrance hall and- Ron?'

Ron merely shook his head, his distressed face worrying Hermione as his eyes glazed over with tears.

'Ron what's wrong?'

He lifted a hand to point behind her, to the very foot of the Astronomy Tower. She gasped and let out a small shriek as she realised that it was Dumbledore lying motionless on the ground. Without thinking, Ron put an arm around her shaking body and together they stood in silence, crying. Harry entered the courtyard and rushed over to where Dumbledore lay, not looking up the entire time.

By now more and more people were beginning to enter the courtyard and were all gasping in shock of the sight before them. Harry was kneeling and sobbing, a sight that broke Hermione's heart. She was only comforted slightly when she saw Ginny kneel next to him and pull him tightly to her, her lips moving quickly as she tried her best to calm him.

'Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, would you make your way to the hospital wing? Madame Pomfrey needs to check you over.' Professor McGonagall's eyes were awash with tears but her face told them to do exactly as they were told.

They eventually made it to the hospital wing and found that they were among the last involved in the battle to arrive.

'Bill's been bitten by Greyback.' Remus told them as he moved out of the way to let Ron see his brother.

Hermione felt a familiar warmth in her pocket and she pulled out the piece of parchment she kept on her person at all times.

_What the hell's happening at Hogwarts?_

_**Dumbledore. He's…dead.**_

_What!_

'Molly and Arthur are on their way,' a voice said from nearby. Hermione didn't register who it was.

_**Your parents are coming, Bill was attacked by Greyback – he's fine apart from scars.**_

_This wasn't supposed to happen. The entire Order knew this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm coming with George._

_**No Fred! You need to stay where you are, it isn't safe for anyone anymore!**_

_Don't tell me I can't come to my own brother's sickbed!_

_**You know that's not what I meant.**_

_Well what did you mean?_

_**I just meant that despite your brother being injured, you have to think of yourself too.**_

_Five minutes._

She looked up from the parchment and saw that, without realising, she had walked to the other end of the hospital wing and taken a seat in a visitor's chair next to an empty bed.

Arthur and Molly arrived shortly after but she paid little attention to the on-going scene next to Bill's bed, she felt it wasn't her place to be there during such a tender moment. Instead, she pulled the curtain up the side of the empty bed next to her and left her partitioned off from the rest of the wing.

Shortly after Molly and Arthur were finally settled around Bill's bed, Fred and George arrived. Fred instantly saw Hermione from the corner of his eye and he ran to her, neither saying a word as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, tears flowing freely from both of them.

'I thought I told you never to do anything like this again.' He said fiercely, holding her face in his hands. This was becoming a far too repetitive a scene for Fred.

'Have you seen Harry?' she whispered.

'Hagrid's trying to drag him up here but he's hysterical by the look of him. I'm just glad you're alright, any cuts and bruises?'

'A few, but they're nothing. Dumbledore…' she trailed off, unable to say the words.

'Shhh , I know, I know. I need to see Bill, is he…alright?' he gulped.

'Apart from a couple of horrific looking scars he's fine. Go see him and I'll see you after.'

'I don't wanna leave you.' He told her.

'Your family will wonder where you are. Go.'

They kissed again before he slipped out from their side of the curtain to come face to face with the extent of his brother's injuries. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice how busy the hospital wing now was and she couldn't remember the last time it had been like this. She could hear the Weasley's, all seven of them who were present, murmuring to one another and discussing the events of the evening. The teachers were beginning to enter too after finally getting students to bed and Madame Pomfrey was scuttling around, tending to those who needed it.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Hagrid entered with an incredibly distraught looking Harry. Hermione stood and ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug and crying once again.

'I'm so sorry Harry.' She whispered.

'This,' he waved a hand, 'isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine.' He pushed past her and gingerly made his way to where the rest of their peers were sitting.

Hermione followed and took a seat next to Fred. She grabbed his hand and held tightly, not caring if anyone saw.

* * *

**I'm only partially happy with this, it's not nearly perfect but there are parts that i like. I hope it's good for you!  
_L x _**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione followed Ron into the row of ornate chairs which were set out by the lake. She turned her head to see the rest of the Weasley's filing into the row behind them. On her right was Harry who looked positively sick. She took his hand in hers, leaned in and whispered to him, 'I've got you.'

He turned to her and gave her a small smile but quickly faced the front again, his face now unreadable. At the same time Ron took her other hand and she didn't resist, the feeling that the trio were connected and entwined gave her some hope that not all was lost. Instead of breaking their link they stayed strong throughout the moving ceremony. Harry gripped slightly harder and the tears fell freely and silently from all three of them, knowing that now not only was a great Headmaster and wizard lost but also their sole source of so much knowledge in defeating Voldemort. People were beginning to move now and Harry left with Ginny, the unreadable expression still on his face.

'You alright?' Ron asked her as they stood to return to the castle.

'Yeah. We should go catch up with Harry.' She finally let her hand slip from his and began walking back to the castle, avoiding Fred's gaze as she passed him.

'Harry?' they found him standing at the doors to the Great Hall, simply staring into the empty space.

'There's something I need to tell you.' He whispered. 'Not here.' He pointed upwards and they began to follow him, all the way to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

'I'm not coming back next year. I can't. I have to finish what Dumbledore started. I'm really sorry, I thought we'd have more time together and I thought that Dumbledore would be here to give me some more help. But everything's changed and I have to go and find the rest of the horcruxes and destroy them. I'm sorry.' He finished, now looking at his feet.

'I told you he'd be like this,' Hermione pointed out to Ron.

'Mate when are you gonna face it? We're coming with you. We always have been.'

'Ron's right Harry. This was decided for us almost as long ago as it was decided for you.'

'Besides, you wouldn't last a week without Hermione!'

It was then that they all laughed, really laughed. It was the first time in Merlin knows how long that Hermione had actually felt the warmth of happiness swell inside of her and take over her body. Even Harry was laughing now.

It was a while later when the trio finally made their way back downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and they came face to face with a couple of rather angry Weasley Twins.

'I've never seen my little sister cry, have you Fred?'

'Can't say I have George.'

'She didn't cry that summer she was banned from going near broomsticks-'

'-or when we accidentally exploded her favourite stuffed toy-'

'-or when she fell off her broom and hit a tree-'

'-in fact, you could say she's not the crying type.'

'I would most definitely say that. But when one Harry Potter breaks up with her and doesn't fully explain why-'

'-she's hysterical and it'll take a mighty long time to calm her down.' Fred finished furiously.

'You did what?' Ron rounded on Harry.

Fred and George, sensing their work was done, left the common room just as Ron started to shout. Hermione thought better of staying and decided to join them.

'We figured Ron would do a better job of shouting than us.' George grinned once they reached the staircase.

'I'm glad they're both busy. I need to talk to you,' she told Fred.

'If I don't return dear brother, you can only presume that we've eloped!' he called behind him as he followed Hermione along a series of corridors and then behind a portrait he had honestly never noticed before.

'I'm leaving Hogwarts.' She whispered. She had tried to brace herself for his reaction but she was still unbelievably nervous.

'What?' He was waiting for her to burst into fits of laughter and tell him she was joking.

'You know that time I told you about? The time when Harry needs us? Well it's now and I'm going.'

'Going where exactly?'

'I-I can't say. I don't even know.'

'You're running off and leaving everything but you can't even tell me what you're doing? Do you have any idea what a poor job you're doing to convince me that this is a good idea.'

'Of course it's not a good idea! I'm absolutely terrified at the thought of You-Know-Who chasing after us. But if I can help stop him then I will.'

'This isn't your fight, you don't need to be the hero!'

'But Harry can't stop this without us. Ron and I decided almost a year ago that if this is what it came down to we'd be by Harry no matter what.'

'I just don't want to lose you.' He said finally, his voice lost of all strength.

'You think I'm not scared? Not terrified that something happens and I don't come back or we get split up or we see each other being killed or something? This is the biggest thing I've ever done in my life and the most scared I've ever been so right now I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing.'

'I wouldn't be your boyfriend if I didn't show that I cared. Promise me that if you think you're in far too much danger you'll put yourself first and leave.'

'Fred you know I can't promise anything.' She sighed and looked away.

'For once I want to hear you promise something, anything!'

'And what exactly is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that you can never promise me anything, you're always avoiding the serious commitment.'

'Serious commitment? Fred I thought our entire relationship was a serious commitment given the circumstances!'

'You know damned well that's not what I meant.' He snapped.

'Well what exactly did you mean? What do you want me to commit to? Promise I'll marry you? Reveal all to everyone? I don't know what you want anymore!'

'All I want is for you to look out for yourself. I don't want you to put this save the world feat in front of your own life, ok?'

'I'll do my best.'

'No promises?'

'Do we need to do this again?'

'Ok I'm sorry. I just…I worry so much about you.'

'Well you don't need to, I'm not an infant.' She snapped.

Without a word to her Fred turned on his heels and stepped out from behind the portrait.

'Fred!' she called after him. There was no response so she called again. After the third time she left the portrait and caught sight of him at the end of the corridor but he had stopped.

'Fred Gideon Weasley, don't walk away from me when we're discussing this!'

He turned back around and she could see that he was reaching to wipe his eyes.

'I don't want you to leave just now and be mad at me.' She said loud enough for him to hear.

'Then you need to stop thinking you're the only one in this relationship that your decision effects.' Even though he was furious with her for being so inconsiderate towards him he was edging back towards her, wanting nothing more than to hide away from the world together.

'I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. But I have to. Harry won't last without me and Ron. This isn't just about you and me anymore, it's the entire wizarding world at risk.'

'I get that. But I don't see why you've suddenly decided you have to go now.'

'Dumbledore's dead now. It's only a matter of time before they can strike again. They know we're all weak just now.'

'So are we saying goodbye now?' his eyes were full of tears again.

'No, I don't- I can't right now. Neither of us can right now. We hold onto every single minute ok? I love you.' She finished simply. They were hugging now, both crying as they realised what would inevitably happen but couldn't say it aloud.

'I love you too. I don't want to let you go away but I know you have to, besides, Ron can barely transfigure a box into a match so you're better for them.' They were smiling a little now as they began to savour the seconds, knowing all too well that their time was ticking down, and Hermione could almost hear the monotonous ticking that was to tell her when their time was up.

* * *

**I'm feeling rather generous this week, plus i'm hoping this will give me the inspiration i need to get chapter 16 finished!  
_L x _**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter's really special to me, I took a long time to write it and I absolutely love it. It's Bill and Fleur's wedding from the point of view of this story. There's a lot of familiarity and I quoted Kingsley at one point so obviously the credit there goes to JKR. If you don't review any other chapter please review this one, I really want your feedback here!**

* * *

'You look beautiful.' Fred told her as they met quickly in Ginny and Hermione's room just over an hour before Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was wearing a calf length, lilac dress and her hair was elaborately curled to sit perfectly around her shoulders. Her make-up was simple and Fred much preferred it this way. He couldn't picture Hermione Granger over-done and tarted up. Instead the more natural look faired her well.

'You don't scrub up half too bad yourself,' she smiled at him. His robes were smart and fitted him well. He fiddled with the left cuff as he started to think about the day ahead of them. His big brother was getting married and, as much as he loved Hermione to pieces, he couldn't help but wondering how the lucky git managed to land himself a girl that was part Veela.

'The sooner I'm out of these robes the better.'

'That could be arranged,' she grinned at him playfully.

'Don't tempt me right now because I'd rather stay up here than go and put up with relatives like Muriel all day.'

'You need to go downstairs and get ready to greet the guests.' She sorted his tie for him.

'I know but I can promise you that there's going to be none of this fuss when I get married. Mum's not being allowed within ten feet of any organisation or planning and no one's being forced to wear bloody dress robes.'

'I'm sure your mother will love that,' Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. 'Could you pass me my bag please? It's by the bed there.' She pointed towards Fred's feet and he bent to pick up her small, beaded, lilac coloured bag.

'Merlin! What have you got in there? It weighs a tonne!'

'Umm…books, clothes, money, polyjuice, the tent…'

'Tent? Why's that in there and how in Merlin's name did you manage that?'

'Undectable extension charm. I think it's worked pretty well, it's the first time I've done one. I've had the bag packed for days and I just had to put in the essentials. We need to be ready to leave at a second's notice.'

'What makes you think you'll need to leave today?'

'What makes you think I won't. We've both got as much chance of being right as each other, it's just a precaution Freddie.'

'I don't like it. Don't you dare disappear without seeing me.' He growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

'Don't even think I'd do that to you.' She kissed him lightly, 'Now go and stand with Harry and your brothers before your mother sees you're not there and comes to murder you!'

Fred laughed as he left the room and Hermione listened to his footsteps thud down the stairs and sighed at the prospect of a quick departure the next morning. She would have to wake Fred and then give him the note she'd written, explaining things as best she could without giving far too much away.

Fifteen minutes later she had grabbed the few last minute items and shoved them into the beaded bag before leaving Ginny's room. She was heading over to the bathroom to collect the trio's toothbrushes and other toiletries when she came face to face with a short and elderly woman.

'Aha! This must be the muggle-born,' the woman cried out to no one in particular. Hermione instantly realised that this must be the famous Aunt Muriel that the Weasley's mentioned from time-to-time.

'Hermione Granger,' she held out her hand, which the woman took. 'You must be Bill's Aunt Muriel, I've heard wonderful things about you,' Hermione smiled at her. The woman was easily a hundred years old and she looked as though her expression was constantly unimpressed.

'I would expect so. I was just instructing the bride on how best to wear _my_ tiara. She didn't seem to understand a word I was saying, just looked at me gormlessly, she looked rather like Ronald actually, she is a very pretty girl for William but, _French_,' Muriel rolled her eyes and tutted.

'Yes, imagine that. I think it was quite a shock for everyone.'

'Hmm, yes. But you must be the muggle-born that Ronald is always going on about. I can't see why, you've got terrible posture and your ankles are too skinny, but if he is smitten with you then nothing can be done about it. Poor boy, he'd fall in love with a blast-ended skrewt if it got close enough to him.' She tutted and she turned and left for the stairs without another word to Hermione, who was now crossing the landing to the bathroom. Muriel's words stuck in her ears. Ron was smitten with her? It did make sense, in particular in the last couple of years, but why on Earth hadn't he made any attempt to let her know? She suddenly felt sorry for Ron. She was going behind his back with his brother and had been for just about two years but he had feelings for her the whole time. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head, she had things to do and a wedding to enjoy.

She picked up the few toiletries of theirs that were left and made her way outside to the enormous marquee that she could already see people being led into.

'I've just had the delight of meeting your Aunt Muriel,' she told Ron.

'Muriel did you say?' George grinned as he and Fred exited the marquee.

'Yes. Apparently I have terrible posture and skinny ankles,' she laughed.

'Don't worry-'

'-she's that rude to everyone.'

The five spoke for another few minutes before a tall, dark haired man made his way towards the entrance. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised who it was, 'Viktor!' she grinned and dropped her bag, making an audible thud on the ground. She hastily picked up the bag and found herself quickly enveloped in a large bear hug by the man she hadn't seen in a couple of years.

She noted the expressions of all four of the other young men around her had shifted to one that was somewhat unimpressed as Ron checked his invitation for authenticity and Fred was giving Viktor Krum a look that could most definitely kill.

'How are you?'

'I am good. It is good to see you looking so…well.'

'Yes, well, thank you.' She finished, blushing.

'I'll show you to your seat,' Harry told him. He was concealed by polyjuice potion and had the appearance of a local boy from Ottery St. Catchpole but was having trouble disguising his voice.

'We better go take our seats before the bride comes down the aisle' Fred said and ushered them into the marquee where Hermione slipped into the second row beside Harry and Ron whilst Fred and George quickly took their seats in the front row.

Molly and Arthur were first down the aisle, both grinning from ear to ear and then not long afterwards, Fleur entered with her father and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was simple but her beauty simply radiated from her. Hermione's mouth hung in awe and she saw Fred staring in a similar manner and she couldn't blame him. Behind Fleur and her father were Ginny and Gabrielle, both in golden coloured dresses that suited them perfectly. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the beauty of her other best friend as she made her way down the aisle and then took her seat in the front row.

As the ceremony continued Hermione found her eyes welling up with tears; it was a lovely contrast to the doom and gloom of recent times. The wedding was a ray of hopeful sunshine trying to break through the dark clouds.

'If you would please stand ladies and gentlemen!' the tufty-haired wizard called once he had declared the couple bonded for life. The marquee quickly shifted and changed to be held up by golden poles and small tables for around eight were positioning themselves around the room. The band and the waiters entered the marquee and Bill and Fleur were welcomed to the dance floor to take their first dance together. Monsieur Delacour led Molly onto the floor whilst Arthur led Madame Delacour to dance. Soon the other guests were mingling and joining in the dance. Hermione noticed Ginny dancing with her older brother Charlie, Ron with a very excited looking Luna and Harry had been grabbed my Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle.

As Viktor approached her from the other side of the tent she grabbed hold of Fred's robes. 'Dance with me!' she hissed at him then slyly nodded towards Viktor.

'I wish we didn't have to be a secret couple, do you have any idea how great it would be if I could kiss you right now and no one would think twice about it?' he whispered, barely audibly.

'Stop it Fred, it's not the time. I want that as much as you do.'

They danced until the song ended at which point Fred gave an over dramatic bow to her and then kissed her hand before turning to George, slapping him on the back and shouting 'Let's see if Lugless can still hold his drink!' The twins laughed as they strolled away to find a table and something strong enough for them to drink. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at them as they sat next to and startled one of the older guests.

'What's so funny?' Ron asked, suddenly appearing next to her.

'Your brothers, they're ridiculous.' Ron's expression shifted slightly. 'Stop worrying ok?'

'I'm not,' he lied. 'Come and dance with me.' He grabbed her hand and led her back to the floor where there was now a slower song playing.

'I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow. We're going to worry everyone.' She sighed, thinking mainly of Fred.

'I know but we can't stay much longer than tonight.'

'We'll be alright together. We helped Harry find the Philosopher's Stone, freed Sirius and Buckbeak, helped Harry with his Triwizard tasks, fought in the Department of Mysteries and then fought at Hogwarts, there's not much we've not done.'

'Who're you reassuring; me or you?'

'I'm not quite sure.'

'Have we got everything packed for morning?'

'It's all sorted, trust me. Let's just dance.'

Ron twirled her and moved her to the music, the pair ending the dance with tears in their eyes as they crashed into another couple and caused themselves to almost topple over completely.

'Thank you for the dance Ronald.' She grinned.

'The pleasure's all mine. I'm just going to go see Harry.'

'That's fine, I'll see you in a bit.' Ron walked to the other side of the tent and pulled out the chair next to Muriel where Harry was listening to her and another older wizard.

She wandered to where Fred and George were sat with Ginny and Charlie, all three of the young men with a line of drinks in front of them.

'Alright 'Mione?' Fred grinned.

'Any of those going spare?' she gestured to the drinks.

'You can have one in a minute, I want a word love.'

'Uh….Fred?'

'It's fine Charlie knows too. He can tell when we're keeping something from him a mile off,' he smiled and led her out of the marquee and closer to the house.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm terrified about you leaving.'

'Fred we've had this conversation a million times.'

'I know and I know I can't do anything to stop you from going but I have some things I really want you to do to put my mind at rest.'

'Fred…'

'Just hear me out. I want you to take the parchment with you and let me know that you're ok from time to time and I want you to wear the ruby heart I got you that first Christmas so you remember I love you and I want you to come home the second things get too dangerous for you and…and…' he was crying now, completely unintentionally.

'Sshhh. It's alright, I'm going to be fine. Just imagine it's exactly like last year and I'm at Hogwarts,' she told him through blurry eyes.

'But you're not, and I know you're not.'

There was silence as they simply held each other, something they both knew they wouldn't be able to do once Hermione left. Ten minutes later there was a jet of blinding white light in the sky, shooting straight towards the marquee. The couple sprinted back and stood at the edge of the crowd surrounding the, now formed, lynx patronus.

'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'

Kingsley Shacklebot's words rang out for a few seconds before terror set in. People began running in various directions, determined to leave for hiding as quickly as they could. Nobody wanted to be associated with the wedding if it was being raided by the Death Eaters. Dark figures were beginning to appear in the distance and everyone knew it was the Death Eaters arriving. Before she even began to look for Harry or Ron she turned to Fred and pulled him into a passionate and loving kiss. They broke away far too quickly for either's liking before he whispered to her.

'I love you so much, don't you dare forget that.' They both knew she had to leave, now.

'Don't contact me first, wait for me. I love you too. George! Look after him!' she shouted and then she was running.

She searched and shouted for Ron and Harry, finding Ron first and holding his hand tightly before they crashed into Harry and with one final look at Fred's broken face she apparated them on the spot, her stomach churning for reasons other than the discomfort of apparition.

* * *

**I really, really hope you enjoyed this!  
**_**L x**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like the more i keep posting the less likely i am to continue to have writer's block. I feel like i keep repeating myself even though i'm not as such. Hopefully i'll get chapter 17 written in the next couple of days before i go away!**

* * *

'Where are we going?' Ron asked once they were mixed in with the crowds of London.

'I don't know. Walk. Just walk.' Hermione told the pair of them as they marched through hoards of people, most of them giving them strange looks as they passed. 'We need to change. Down here.' She led them down yet more streets until they were well out of the busiest part of London.

'Change? Into what? We didn't pick up our rucksacks, we've got _nothing._' Harry said irritably.

'I can't believe you two think I'd be that unorganised. I've been ready to leave for the past three days, I had no idea when we'd have to go. It's a good job I was prepared.'

'You have nothing but that little bag Hermione. Unless you hid everything in this alleyway we're screwed.'

'It's all…in the bag. Undectable extension charm,' she muttered as she tried to pull out the boys' rucksacks from the tiny purple bag. 'Here, you should find your other clothes in there.'

'You're brilliant.' Ron told her as he began to get changed.

'Well yes you both owe me, I know. Hurry up so you can hide me whilst I get changed.'

Once they had all changed they started walking again until they reached a small, and incredibly dirty looking, café.

'Three cappuccinos,' she told the waitress.

'What the hell are we going to do?' Harry asked, mainly to himself Hermione guessed.

'We need to go back.' Ron replied firmly.

'Are you out of your mind Ronald? That's it. We can't go back until Voldemort's dead.' She hissed.

They lowered their voices further as two workmen entered the café and sat at the booth opposite them.

'But what about my family?' he hissed, 'they could be dead or tortured for all we know and you don't want to go back and check they're alive?'

'Ron, it's ourselves first and everyone else after from here on in mate,' Harry told him solemnly.

Defeated, Ron sank back in his chair and took a sip from the coffee he'd been served. 'That's disgusting,' he reviewed and the trio laughed.

They hadn't noticed the men stand opposite them but as soon as they drew wands Hermione was on her feet, her own wand poised for a duel. The first killing curse missed Ron by an inch and the Death Eaters were shocked to find that the three new-of-age wizards and witch were a fair match for them on every spell. The waitress had hidden behind the counter, too terrified to move herself in any direction, and Hermione stunned her to keep her from any more harm.

'Stupefy!' Harry's spell hit the bigger Death Eater in the chest and he keeled over before Harry placed a full body-binding curse on him.

His accomplice was a little harder, even with all three of them against him he was duelling well until Ron disarmed him.

'Just stun him and let's leave.' Hermione told Ron who had an expression of pure anger on his face.

'What if he's one of the bastards that ruined Bill's wedding?' he spat.

'That's all of them. They all ruined everything. Now stun him Ron.'

They quickly pulled the blinds down and set about restoring the café to its former state, they couldn't have the newly obliviated people awakening to a half destroyed room. Once satisfied with their work they left hastily and Harry apparated them to Grimmauld Place, the only building in the entire world which was truly safe.

'Looks like no one's been here in months.' Hermione said once they'd passed the security precaution in the hallway.

'That's because no one's been here since before Dumbledore died.' Harry said bluntly and pushed past them to the kitchen of, what was now, his house.

They stayed inside Grimmauld Place until September 2nd, only leaving if it was their turn to watch the entrance to the Ministry. They had discovered that Dolores Umbridge had the real Horcrux locket and, apparently, the only way to get it was to infiltrate the Ministry.

It was early morning, very early morning, when Hermione sat in the kitchen, the old piece of magical parchment shaking in her hands and she whispered her message into it;

**Whatever happens today, I want you to remember why I'm doing this and that I love you.**

_Hermione what the hell have you got yourself into now?_

It was the first contact they'd had in weeks and she knew he was worried about her beyond belief and this was going to do nothing but worry him further.

**You know I can't tell you properly. I can tell you more once we've done it, it's too risky to talk about now. All I can tell you now is that it's ridiculously dangerous and that if anything goes wrong we're in a lot of trouble.**

_Why bother telling me this at all? All I'm going to do is worry about you all damned day and you think that's the kind of communication I wanted?_

**I'm telling you because I'm missing you more every day and I needed to tell you something today in case this whole thing goes wrong and I can't tell you that I love you again.**

_I hope to Merlin that you're being melodramatic right now._

She could hear footsteps approaching the kitchen now.

**Please, there's someone coming. If everything goes to plan I can tell you tonight, but for now can you just tell me you love me?**

_You'll be the death of me woman. I love you, be careful._

**I love you too.**

She shook the parchment and slipped it back inside the beaded bag that she had perched on the table beside her.

'Morning,' she greeted Harry and Ron as they entered, sat down and were offered food by Kreacher, who had become increasingly happy to see them each day.

'Morning, all sorted?'

'I'm going over the plan again. We've rushed into this today, it all has to be perfect.'

'Now's hardly the time to be a perfectionist Mione,' Ron told her through a mouthful of a roll.

'Now is _exactly_ the time to be a perfectionist Ronald.' She snapped and turned back to their plan to read another few times.

An hour and a half later they were outside the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, all three of them under the influence of polyjuice potion to make themselves looks like the three Ministry workers who wouldn't be attending work as themselves today.

'You remember the plan?' Hermione hissed to them as they tried their best to blend into the scene.

'Of course we remember the bloody plan.' Ron snapped before they parted to enter the Ministry of Magic.

'Expecto Patronum!' she and Harry screamed in unison as they began to flee the courtroom. The stag and the otter gracefully charged at the dementors and chased them away from the group of people outside the hallway.

'Run! Go home, hide yourself and your families! GO!' Harry roared at the muggle-borns.

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen at all but Hermione had been dragged down by Dolores Umbridge, there was no way in hell she could say no and risk blowing their cover. Now they were fleeing, literally for their lives, as their plan turned horribly wrong.

'Ron, come on!' Hermione grabbed him and dragged him through the small crowd of muggle-born witches and wizards before they reached the steps that led into the busiest part of the Ministry.

Soon the other witches and wizards were on their tail, chasing them into the Atrium and Hermione could feel the polyjuice potion beginning to wear off and her features were beginning to shift back to her own.

'It's Potter! Stop him!' Yaxley was chasing them, screaming and shooting hexes at all three of them.

The Ministry workers had moved to the sides, gasping in alarm at the sight of the Trio, now themselves again, sprinting in the direction of escape.

Hermione, still holding the hands of both Ron and Harry, ran into the fireplace that wasn't yet locked down and apparated, just as Yaxley grabbed her sleeve. They arrived on the step of Grimmauld place, Yaxley accidentally in tow, and she shook him off, turned on the spot and took them to the first place she could think of.

'What the hell just happened?' Harry shouted at her once they had broken away from each other.

'Yaxley, he grabbed a hold of my sleeve and I tried to shake him off but he kept hold and I think we let him in on the secret of Grimmauld Place. Oh Harry I'm so sorry!'

'My arm!' Ron was crying out in pain, doubled over and then collapsing on the forest floor, his arm awash with fresh blood.

'What happened to him?'

'I must have splinched him.' She said through tears. 'In the bag there's a bottle labled "Essence of Dittany" get me it Harry, now!' she snapped at him as she kneeled over Ron and held his face, silently apologising to him for her carelessness.

She poured the Dittany onto his open wound and her stomach churned as she listened to his screams of agony.

'We need to protect the area, anyone could find us here. Get the tent out and put it up. Then get Ron in and into one of the beds before he does any more damage to himself.' Hermione, on the other hand, set about casting spells around the small clearing in order to protect and conceal their whereabouts.

'Come on mate, just a bit further then you can sleep all you want.' Harry was carrying Ron as best he could into the tent.

Hermione joined Harry at Ron's bedside to decide on their next plan of action. Ron, however, had only one train of thought; 'We need to help the Order, make sure they're all ok.' He told them through ridiculous levels of pain and exhaustion.

'We can't go back. They'll kill me, send Hermione to the Dementors and probably throw you and maybe even your family into Azkaban. It's the Order, they can cope without us.'

'It's alright for you two! You don't have a massive family who're still at home to worry about. All my brothers and my little sister and my parents are at risk but I can't do anything, you have any idea how helpless I feel?'

'I could warn them.' Hermione told them quietly.

'And how are you gonna do that? A patronus like Kingsley? Because that's not traceable.' Ron scoffed at her.

'No as a matter of fact it's nothing to do with Patronuses. I've got a piece of parchment and…' she couldn't quite believe she was saying this, to Ron of all people, 'Fred has the other part.' She finished.

'Why does Fred have the other half? And if you dare use the words "you" and "him" and "relationship" I swear to Merlin I'll…'

'You'll what Ron?' she whispered. 'Hex me? Curse me? Hit me? There's nothing you can do right now given your current state.'

'And whose fault is that?' he asked, his temper rising.

'I was under intense pressure to save all three of us from _Death Eaters!_ And I fixed your arm as best as I could.' She hissed.

'Guys, we're all shattered and we don't need this now. Let's talk in the morning and get some sleep.'

'No. I want to know all about her littler _affair_ with my big brother.'

'There isn't any kind of affair Ronald.'

'What about me? Did you have fun laughing behind my back? Did my feelings come into this at all?'

'He gave me that piece of parchment to keep in contact, so that they would be able to know if we were still alive, because they knew that I'd know when was best to tell them anything and what they should and shouldn't know.' She was lying through her teeth and she felt terrible about it but this was no time for Ron to go through an emotional meltdown, they needed to stay strong.

'Sorry…' he mumbled. 'Let them know we're fine.'

'Get some rest Ron.' She told him and left the small bedroom to return to the kitchen table.

'That was cruel.' Harry said as he slid into the seat across from her a couple of minutes later.

'After everything that went wrong today there was no way in hell that would have done him any good to know. I would appreciate it if you would keep it a secret a bit longer, at least until there's a right moment for me to tell him.'

'He's optimistic, not stupid Hermione. He just loves you too much to keep pressing at it. I'm going to bed, you should head off soon too.'

'Night Harry.' She didn't say anything else to him, it was bad enough that her own guilt was chewing at her, without Harry making her feel any worse.

**We're fine.**

_Were you three really stupid enough to break into the Ministry today? Dad came home looking as if someone had died then he told us that you three, who no one apart from Remus has seen in weeks, were supposedly spotted legging it through the Atrium with Yaxley in tow._

**That part wasn't supposed to happen. We're hidden now, well away from where anyone will find us and I can't tell you where exactly that is.**

_What you're doing, it's a lot bigger than I imagined isn't it?_

**So much bigger than you **_**could**_** have imagined. Ron almost found out about us. I hate lying to him but I can't bring myself to tell him whilst we're doing this, it'll break his heart and Merlin knows what he'd do. He knows about the parchment though and I told him it was so that you could all keep in contact with us.**

_There will be a right time, it might not be for a while yet but it'll come. When you say fine how are you all really?_

**Shaken, terrified and Ron's splinched. It's not bad and the Dittany healed it fairly well. But Freddie, please be careful. Harry says you're all being watched so nothing stupid and rarely use this parchment, keep it clear and I'll give you tiny snippets whenever I can. Don't relay this information any further than George, swear on it because the more people that know the more danger there is.**

_On my honour. George won't pass it on either. We're all being careful, scared to say or do the wrong things but apart from that there haven't been any major changes in day to day life. Of course Ginny's loving Snape in Dumbledore's job. If anything major does happen you'll be the first one to know, promise. When this is all over I'm going to marry you Hermione Granger, you wonderful woman. Keep safe love, I love you._

**I'll be in touch, remember to wait for me to contact you Freddie. I love you too. Goodnight.**

* * *

**This story is still very much Deathly Hallows, just told with an entirely different relationship and i can tell you that it's like that until chapter 16 anyway. in chapter 17 i'm going to mix it up a little and i can assure you i'm definitely mixing up the battle because there's just so much potential there for untold stories and new ones to emerge and i'm excited for writing it!  
_L x _**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been weeks, a couple of months in fact, since they'd left Grimmauld Place and they were no further along in either destroying the Horcrux they already had or finding any of the remaining ones. They never stayed in one place for longer than a few days and it was late autumn when tensions were finally running high. They'd overheard three runaways discussing the events of recent weeks; Ginny, Neville and Luna attempted to steal the sword of Gryffindor, and then Phineas Nigellus had filled them in a little more. Harry and Hermione had gotten excited at the prospect of a development when Ron shattered their hope.

'That's just great, you can just shove that vital piece of information about the location of the real sword of Gryffindor onto Harry Potter's ever-growing list of things he doesn't know!' Ron snapped at the pair of them.

'Ron!' Hermione cried at him.

'Well it's true! We've hardly made any progress and we've been at this for months. Neither of us are enjoying ourselves, are you Harry?'

'Do you think I'm enjoying myself Ron?'

'We thought you knew what you were doing.'

'Yeah well it doesn't surprise me that the pair of you have been discussing how much of a failure I am, I've seen you whispering together!'

'It wasn't like that Harry…'

'Don't lie to him Hermione! You said how disappointed you were too! You told me that you thought he had more information than this and how you thought that Dumbledore would have made him ready, this isn't all me!'

'I didn't mean it like that Harry, I swear!'

The rain was thumping against the tent canvas hard and Hermione's tears were now rivalling the downpour.

'Take the locket off Ron.' She sobbed, 'You wouldn't be this angry, or cruel, if it was off your neck.'

'You sure about that? He's always ready to criticise me on all my faults so I doubt that bloody locket's making a difference.' Harry spat.

'Did you even hear what they were saying? Or do you not care about that either? You know, the people who are supposed to be your friends, _my sister,_ being tortured and punished at school by the Death Eaters.'

'Yeah I did but they were with _Hagrid_! They were hardly in any danger!'

'Oh that's alright then if they were with Hagrid! Doesn't mean you care Harry! "The Weasley's don't need another injured kid", did you give a shit when they were speaking about the misfortune of my own family?' Ron was raising his voice again.

'Ron all they meant was George has lost an ear, Bill's been scarred by a werewolf and you're supposed to be seriously ill at the Burrow,' Hermione was trying to calm him.

'All they meant? But of course you wouldn't care either, as long as _Freddie's_ ok nothing else matters, isn't that right Hermione?'

'Ron I-'

'How long have you and him been behind my back? Be honest with me this one time.' He had lowered his voice but the malice was still clear.

She didn't answer right away, she couldn't. She wanted to lie to him again, lie to make it all go away and lower the tempers that had risen. This was Ron whose heart she was about to break, despite the fact that she suspected he already knew the kind of answers she'd give him. He was far from stupid but she had always thought he had just buried any suspicions he had and eaten up every ounce of lie she'd fed him.

'Two and a half years.' Her voice was barely audible but Ron heard it perfectly and his face crumpled.

'Tell me again.'

She shook her head, the tears blurring her vision completely now. She'd said enough, that was all he needed to hear given the current situation.

'Tell me again!' he roared at her.

'Two and a half years.' She said a little louder.

'Did you think I was really, really stupid? That you could just sneak around all the time and no one would find out? _Everyone knows!_'

'I-'

'Bet you loved that Harry, another secret that you couldn't tell me, something else that made you that little bit more important. But I never expected this much bullshit from you Hermione!'

'Hey! Don't speak to her like that!' This had started as a dig at Harry and Ron was turning on Hermione, Harry couldn't take it.

'Why not? She's done nothing but lie to me, to my face, she deserves this!'

'I love him Ron, I really do. We didn't tell anyone to start with because we had no idea what would happen. Then we started to get serious when they left. We spent an entire year having sparse conversations and it was hardly worth calling what we had a relationship. I didn't tell you because I couldn't bring myself to see you get hurt like that.' She was totally sobbing again, her last sentence a mixture of speech and cries as she tried to grab onto Ron's arm and turn him to her.

'You didn't want to hurt me? I wish you'd had that thought two and a half years ago.'

'That's not fair.' Harry told him

'Fair? You're one to speak!'

'Yeah? And what do you mean by that?'

'I already told you that this entire bloody expedition isn't fair on us because you've barely been honest with us!'

'If you're that upset by it then leave!'

'Maybe I will then!'

'Don't be so ridiculous. Ron, take the locket off.'

'Here,' he ripped the locket off from around his neck, 'have back the bloody locket, you care far more about that than you do about me!' he pushed past Harry and Hermione to get to the door of the tent.

'Ron wait!'

'When Fred gets bored of you like he does with every other girl he's been interested in, and believe me he'll get bored, and if he isn't already out in the open with some other girl then I'll be the first in line to tell you that I told you so. He's not a committer, never has been and he never will be.' Hermione's eyes filled with tears as Ron stared at her angrily.

'He told me that he's going to marry me.' She whispered, staring straight into his eyes. She knew it'd hurt him but she couldn't take being told that her relationship would fall through, that wasn't his call.

Ron stared at her, speechless, for a few moments, trying to frantically think of something to say to her. He gave up, there wasn't anything that either could say now that their friendships all seemed to be in tatters as a result of the last half hour. Ron turned on his heels again.

'No, let him go Hermione, he doesn't want to be here and he obviously hasn't for a while.' Harry gave up and walked back through the tent, presumably to the kitchen.

'Please don't go, we'll sleep then sort all of this out and – Ron!' she screamed after him as he took a final look inside of the tent and then left, Hermione running after him in her socks.

It was pitch black outside of the tent and Hermione couldn't even see Ron anymore. Despite however angry he was with her she couldn't bear to see him leave, especially after that argument. She shouted at him until her throat was raw and her eyes were burning with salty tears. Harry watched her from the tent door but couldn't bring himself to try and comfort her because he knew it was largely his fault that Ron had left.

_He couldn't have really gone. He'll be calming himself down away from the tent._ Hermione thought to herself as her eyes raked over the darkness for an all too familiar flash of ginger hair. Instead all she could hear was the "pop" of an apparition, a sure fire sign that Ron had well and truly left. She dragged herself back to the tent, ignoring Harry on her way past, and slumped into the bed that was hers, cradling her knees to her chest before pulling out the parchment.

**Ron's gone.**

She didn't wait for a reply from Fred, her mind was filled with images of him with someone else, she just wanted to see it written down, hear it aloud, think it, because it didn't seem real that Ron, who was always loyal and dependable, had just walked out and left them to save the Wizarding World without him.

'It's Christmas Eve.' Hermione mused on the evening in question.

'Really? I hadn't thought we'd been away that long…' Harry thought of their usual Christmases and stopped his thoughts abruptly.

'It's strange, just the two of us alone on Christmas. But Harry? I was thinking…what if we went to Godric's Hollow? It's about time that we went, for more than just to see if there's anything to help us.'

Harry didn't say a word. Instead he stood and pulled her into a tight hug. 'Thank you.' He finally managed.

They packed their things up and as they did so Hermione began to plan how they were going to tackle Godric's Hollow.

'We need to go visit Bathilda Bagshot.'

'I was thinking that,' she mused.

'And I want to visit my parents' graves.'

'As if you even have to ask to do it. We should get going and do it tonight whilst it'll be quiet in the village.'

They apparated to just outside of the village and concealed themselves appropriately, although they were as bundled in winter clothing to keep them warm that it was unlikely that they would be recognised at all. Harry took her arm and together they wandered the little streets until they finally found the church and the churchyard. They meandered in between the graves, noticing all of the familiar names, until Harry stopped in front of one.

'It's this one.' He brushed the snow away to fully reveal the names and dates on his parents' grave.

Hermione felt a tear come to her eye as she grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'You think they'd be proud of me?'

'Proud of you? Harry, your parents would be in awe at all of the things you've accomplished over the years, proud doesn't cover it.

'I wish I'd come sooner. It's like I've been neglecting them, but I've not. I miss them so much Hermione.' His voice faltered to nothing more than a barely-audible whisper as he allowed himself to cry.

They stood like that for a few minutes until the cold became unbearable and Hermione replicated a wreath from a nearby grave and placed it on James and Lily's headstone.

'Thank you,' Harry told her.

They headed back into the village, not sure where to go next.

'Harry that woman over there's been following us for a while. I noticed her when we left the graveyard but I wasn't sure.'

'I think we've found Bathilda Bagshot.'

'Are you sure?'

'I recognise her from her books. She wants us to follow her.'

'I don't think it's a good idea, I can feel it.'

'We've got wands right?'

'I know but Harry, we need to be careful.'

'It's fine Hermione.'

Despite her lack of faith the pair continued up the road behind the woman Harry had confirmed as Bathilda Bagshot. She showed them into her house and ushered them into the living room. After a few minutes Bathilda began to speak and, to Hermione's alarm, it was not the voice of a woman but a croaked hiss that came from her throat.

'Harry I-'

'Shh!' Harry told her as he hissed back, almost naturally.

'You're speaking in-' another hushing sound aimed at her, '-_Parseltongue!_'

'She wants us to go upstairs.' Harry finally replied.

'No. Absolutely not. I think it's time we left.'

'I think she has a Horcrux. Come on.'

Hermione rose, defeated, and "Bathilda" began to frantically shake her head and then point carefully, first at Harry and then to the ceiling.

'Maybe I need to go alone.'

'Why do alarm bells never ring for you?'

'We can hardly afford to be fussy in our choices right now Hermione.' He pointed out.

She nodded and watched him slowly follow the elderly woman out of the living room. She noticed a copy of Rita Skeeter's book on Dumbledore on the mantelpiece. She picked it up and decided that Bathilda was in no fit state to read it. Instead she slipped it inside the beaded bag and turned to examine the room. She could hear Harry's footsteps and then hissing, she couldn't understand why they were conversing in Parseltongue, it made no sense.

At that moment she heard Harry scream out in agonizing pain and shout a few choice spells before there was more hissing on both sides and an echoing thud on the floorboards. Without thinking twice Hermione sped up the stairs to see Harry lain on the floor unconscious, the body of Bathilda in the corner and Nagini, Voldemort's snake, slithering towards Harry's form.

'Reducto!' she shouted at the snake and watched it recoil into the far corner.

She could hear more shouting from outside and as she quickly peeked out of the window between shooting spells at the ever-advancing snake she could see a bat like figure coming towards the house. Hermione couldn't afford to attack the snake any more, there was no sign of it weakening too much, so she grabbed hold of Harry, shot a final explosive spell at the snake and then apparated them on the spot.

Tears rolled down her cheeks in the small clearing of the forest as she set about putting the protective spells in place before she did anything else. It took her far longer than she would have liked, the adrenaline made her hands ridiculously shaky, and once she was content with the level of their security she finally erected the tent in the area she'd taken them too.

'Harry we need to get you into bed, come on.' She whispered to him. He was still unconscious but he was breathing. 'Harry? Harry please wake up for me,' she sobbed, finally letting out all of the built up emotion of the past few weeks.

Eventually she settled for using a locomotive spell on him and hovering him into the bottom bunk, not even bothering to attempt to change him. Instead she tended to the worst of his wounds and then wrapped him in layers of blankets. She knew she couldn't sleep comfortable and so took watch just inside the door of the tent. She pulled out the parchment she always kept in her pocket and looked at it for the first time since Ron had left.

_What the bloody hell do you mean Ron's gone? He's left or he's dead or what?_

_Don't scare me like this Hermione. What's going on!_

_I see that you meant he left you lot. Thanks for warning me he was on the warpath, I got a right bollocking when we paid Bill and Fleur a visit. Actually bollocking doesn't cover it, at one point I thought he was seriously going to kill me. You could have let me know that he knew about us._

_Hermione, answer me love, I'm worried about you._

_Ron can't even go back and find you? What the hell have you gotten yourselves into?_

_Hermione? Come home._

She really should have taken the parchment out everytime she'd felt it warm up but somehow completely cutting herself off from everyone but Harry allowed her to believe she was living in some ridiculously long and delusional dream and that she would soon wake up.

**I'm alive. I'm sorry.**

_Thank Merlin you let me know, I was beginning to think the worst._

**I wish you were here right now. I'm terrified. It's Harry he's…unconscious. I don't know when he'll wake up. We went looking at Godric's Hollow and then we went to see Bathilda Bagshot and we were tricked. Harry was attacked by You-Know-Who's snake, I'm sure he was bitten, but nothing I've done has helped apart from clean his wounds a little. I'm so terrified right now Freddie, it's the first time I've been this alone since we left.**

_Mione I wish I was there with you. You promised you'd come home when it wasn't safe for you anymore._

**It's never been safe for me. We all knew that this was hardly going to be safe. It's Harry I'm worried for, not me.**

_Hermione for the first time since you took on this bloody suicide mission you need to worry about yourself. I'm not asking you to come home anymore, I'm telling you. Take Harry with you. We'll put him into hiding and then the Order can figure something out. Then we're all together, we're as safe as we can be and we're all fighting exactly the same war._

**It's just not that easy for us to come home. If anything it's more dangerous. I want to though, more than absolutely anything I'd much rather be at the Burrow, tucked up in our hide out with a massive mug of tea and you right next to me. But right now I have to help finish what Harry started and if Ron was half the friend and man he thinks he is he should be here instead of wherever the hell he is.**

_Please Mione, come home._

**Stop it Fred. I need to be here, how many times do I have to attempt to explain it? Keep safe, I'll be home soon enough and I love you.**

_I love you._

Although she knew that he meant it she also knew that he grudged saying it to her that night because it ended their conversation and he was defeated. She thought about him more than the average night as she checked on Harry before sitting out the long night alone at the front of the tent.

* * *

**This chapter is by far the longest i've written and it's also my favourite in joint first with the wedding chapter. I struggled writing this first time round so i restarted then went back and added bits and changed things until i was happy. but i am genuinely rather proud of this chapter, i wrote it how i liked it and although obviously JK wrote the scene with Ron leaving beautifully, i felt there was so much room for it to grow! i seriously hope you all enjoy this and i'll post again once i'm home from my holidays!  
L x **


	16. Chapter 16

**This entire chapter is from Fred's point of view, partially because I feel that the trio's expedition in Deathly Hallows is sometimes a little prolonged and mainly because this story is about Fred and Hermione so in this situation Fred's side of the story has to be seen (or seen as I imagine it)**

* * *

Fred was pacing. Again. He'd just heard from Bill that Ron had gone back to find Hermione and Harry and he was jealous. Jealous that it was Ron that Hermione would be welcoming. Ron that Hermione would be spending every waking moment with and Ron that would be supporting her on their stupid mission when he couldn't. It made him angry, no furious, that it was his little brother that was trying to worm his way between Fred and Hermione because he felt as though, simply on the action of being her friend before Fred, he had some sort of moronic claim to Hermione.

'For Merlin's sake sit down Fred. You'll wear a hole in the carpet.' George told him from the kitchen table.

'Sorry. It's just-'

'-Ron? I know.'

'But it's not just him it's-'

'-Hermione as well? Mate, _I know!_ You've told me all about it and I'll agree, our little brother is a bit of a smarmy git sometimes. But he's also our brother and right now we can't afford to risk falling out with another one of them.' They both briefly thought of Percy who was still working hard at the Ministry.

'That's beside the point dear brother. I thought she was dead. Then when I finally spoke to her she told me there's not a chance of her up and leaving, even if it's to save her own life. It doesn't make sense.'

'Freddie?'

'Yeah?'

'You'd take an Unforgiveable for me wouldn't you?'

'Without thinking about it.'

'I'm pretty sure it's the same thing for her with Harry. They've been through all of this together for the past six and a half years mate. If she walked out on him now, like Ron, she'd never forgive herself. Besides, without her Harry's just a bloke in a tent who's about as close to defeating You-Know-Who as Dobby is.'

Fred let out a laugh there, George always knew how to get a laugh out of him , even at the most depressing of times.

'But seriously there's nothing, and I mean nothing short of killing You-Know-Who yourself, that you can do right now so you'll just have to sit and take it.'

'I hate you when you're honest and serious.'

'No, you hate hearing what's honest and serious.'

'Well wouldn't you when your girlfriend was out on a suicide mission?'

'Fred, sit down. If it was a suicide mission surely they'd have already been killed. In some miraculous and unexplainable way, they know what they're doing to keep themselves alive. It just so happens that there's a price tag and a death sentence on all of their heads if they fail.'

'That's true I suppose. I just worry too much I guess. But maybe no news is good news?'

'Exactly. Now we've got a shop that we need to save in these dark times so get over here and help me sift through these business plans I came up with.'

'George, there's about a hundred pieces of paper on the table.'

'So you better shift through them quick.'

'We're not going to Azkaban, why is that even on a piece of paper?' Fred smirked.

'It's a possibility so I wanted to make sure we could still run from there.'

'It better not be a bloody possibility, bin it. Next. A shop in the Whomping Willow? George I'm not reading through these if they're all stupid.'

'Fine they aren't real business plans. I just wanted you to smile and laugh and take your mind off of her for two minutes because you're doing yourself damage. When was the last time you ate a proper meal? What about the last time you slept all night? I can hear you talking to her in your sleep Freddie.' George's face was full of concern as his voice dropped.

Fred, on the other hand, couldn't even bring himself to look at his twin and it was the first time he could ever recall feeling like that. He was embarrassed that he sounded like a moron, hurt that George was making him sound far worse than he was and mainly upset that he had gotten George into the state he was in now. He thought about his relationship, the distance, the worry, the pain, everything. Could he really still call it a relationship? Of course he could, it wasn't the conventional type but he really cared for and loved Hermione, he knew she felt the same, despite their situation. He allowed his mind to wander a little there, trying to imagine how she was and how she looked. He imagined that she would probably have looked a little more rough than the last time they had been together, her hair out of place and her skin completely clear, her clothes probably mud strewn. It wasn't the image of her that he missed, it was her. He missed talking to her at will, rather than when she felt forced to tell him she had just escaped death, again.

'I'm sorry.' He finally said.

'Just looking out for you bro, someone's got to do it.'

'I know, I know. I think I'm gonna head to bed. Hopefully it'll clear my head a bit.'

'Sure, you alright?'

'Yeah. I think I just need to sleep off the anxiety.' He waved a hand to dismiss any further worry his twin had.

Fred pulled out the parchment without thinking once he was in his bedroom. He stared at it blankly, not knowing what to say or even where to start. He could repeat his declaration of love a million times over but he hated the idea of their relationship becoming nothing more than ridiculously sappy conversations. Besides, he and Hermione were nothing like that.

**Hey you**

He read and re read what he had said and felt like a complete and utter moron.

_Fred! Is everything alright?_

**Y-Yeah I just wanted to speak to you, I miss that.**

_I know and I do too but we can't afford to risk any of our safety by doing this. Ron told us you're in hiding. I'm not going to be the reason you all get found and interrogated._

**I feel like I'm losing you.**

_You're not, I promise._

**How's my darling brother doing?**

_Ron? He's incredibly lucky I haven't hexed him to injuries worse than George and Bill combined. He was trying to tell us how awful it was for him rather than listening to us saying we'd almost died._

**You didn't let him off lightly did you?**

_No I bloody didn't! His arm's got a lovely bruise on it thanks to me, I'm only disappointed I didn't do a little more damage. He's one of my best friends but Merlin did he fuck up, royally._

Hermione rarely swore but when she did it was usually because she was angry, actually as Fred thought about it, it was when she was absolutely furious.

**He won't be crossing your temper again soon, I know I won't be.**

_Sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you. How're you holding up? George too?_

**Bored. Both of us, that is. There's nothing to do here and if there is there's only so long you can do it for before you're bored again. At least you're not in the same place 24/7.**

_We might as well have been the past few days. We've had to stay in the tent after a run in with a Dementor. I have to go to bed now, I'm taking the second watch of the tent in the middle of the night so I need some rest first. Then we're getting up early tomorrow, Harry has an idea of where the next Hor-shit! I didn't tell you any of that._

**Wait, so you're not just on the run anymore? You're looking for something? Let me help.**

_You can't help this time Freddie, I'm struggling to be useful myself. Goodnight, I love you._

Fred didn't reply. Instead he sat and wondered what the hell they could be looking for and why Hermione couldn't tell him its name.

Maybe, he thought to himself, we're just too different and we've got different futures. Merlin knows when she'll be back, if she comes back at all.

Needless to say, Fred had a restless night, he could barely sleep and his own ridiculous words bounced around in his head.

It wasn't until weeks later that the thoughts of Hermione's search came back to him and began to bother him once again. He couldn't understand what they knew but the Order, made up of witches and Wizards with a hundred times the experience that they had, hadn't had a clue about.

'George?' he finally asked after ten minutes of circling his thoughts.

'Yeah?' his twin called back from the kitchen.

'Question. Do you know anything about Dark Magic?'

'Brother, you're talking to the one who was sitting on your shoulders in the restricted section in the pitch black to find spells that we could adapt.'

'Point taken. But do you know of anything that Hermione could be searching for? Something that can help them to destroy You-Know-Who?'

'I don't know Fred. There's a hell of a lot of magic in the world and, although I'm a pretty knowledgeable bloke, I don't know the answer. Any clues?'

'it starts with "Hor".'

'Hor?' Fred nodded. 'Hor what?'

'That's what I need to find out.'

* * *

**Basically Fred and George are going to join the Horcrux hunt, but not in the way you might all think! Let me know what you think, I'm always open to ideas and such like :)**

_**L x**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken so long, things have been hectic and i wanted this to be right!**

* * *

Ron and Harry stood in the kitchen of Shell Cottage pacing frantically. Fleur had taken Hermione up to one of the spare rooms to tend to her wounds.

'Ron?'

'Hmm?' he looked up from his feet to look at his best friend.

'We need to tell Fred.'

'No.' Ron said firmly.

'Yes. This isn't just us narrowly missing trouble. This is us landing smack bang in the middle of trouble and Hermione getting tortured.'

'I said no Harry. I don't want him coming over here and fussing over her and making it a hundred times more difficult for us to leave again.'

Harry left the kitchen for the living room where he pulled out the parchment that he had picked up from Hermione's pockets.

**Fred?**

_Mione?_

**It's Harry. We got caught by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix tortured Hermione and she's in a bit of a state. I think you need to be here, for Ron too.**

Harry waited for a response but there wasn't any. He wondered if Fred had broken down. Or gone into a rage. He had no idea until there was a frantic banging on the front door a couple of minutes later. He grabbed Ron and hid in the small pantry, no idea who it was.

'You let me in right now Bill!' Fred was shouting through the door. Harry relaxed a little.

'You told him? Even after I said not to?' Ron hissed into Harry's ear.

'I had to mate, you need him here too.'

'Fred I need you to prove it's you.' Bill said calmly through the door.

'I'm Fred Weasley, you're brother and George here is my twin. Now Bill I swear to Merlin if you don't let me through this door to see Hermione I'll blast it off its hinges!' he roared back.

Bill opened the door without further complaint and Fred sprinted up the stairs and into the spare room.

'I can't believe you Harry, I told you not to do this!'

'And I told you that you need this. This isn't about you or me, we both know that he needs to see her.'

'I don't- I won't- I can't bear seeing him with her, loving her, it's not right.'

'Ron…'

'No! I love her mate!'

'Oh right, hey bro!' George said from behind him.

Harry looked past Ron's shoulder to where George was stood, hands in pockets, staring at them. Ron wiped his eyes dry and headed for the stairs. 'Let's go up then.' He said stiffly.

Hermione was sitting upright on the bed when he entered, Fleur cleaning the slices in her arms.

'Oh Mione!' Fred's eyes filled with tears as he ran to the other side of the bed, held her hand and stroked her face.

'Hey stranger,' she tried to smile at him.

'You arr all cleaned up naow, I weel leave you two to eet,' Fleur told them.

'Thank you Fleur, we owe you.'

She waved her hand to signal it was no trouble and let George, Harry and Ron in before she left.

'Thank Merlin you're alright-'

'That was absolutely terrifying and-'

'Bloody hell you know how to make us worry!' the three young men all started at once in front of her before all taking seats on and around her bed.

'I'm fine, honestly.' She gave Fred's hand a gentle squeeze.

'I swear to Merlin I'll kill Bellatrix if I ever come face to face with her,' he growled fiercely.

'No one's killing anyone right now.'

'Maybe wait til we're back on the road,' Ron laughed.

'Sounds like a better idea,' Hermione agreed.

'You're not going back traveling again, not after this.'

'It isn't up for discussion. It hasn't ever been, never will be and it definitely isn't now.'

'If I have to chain myself to you to keep you safe then I'll do it, you're not going back on this suicide mission.'

'They need me, we're a team.'

'Maybe Harry needs you but darling Ronald's just being selfish.'

'How am I acting any different to you?'

'The difference is that I actually give a shit about her safety little brother.'

'Fred I cared _years_ before you did!'

'You really showed her that didn't you.'

'Remind me Fred, who's been the one who's been with her for the past few months? Who did she stay with when she had the choice?'

'You little….' Fred lunged at Ron who lunged back, 'you were the coward who ran away. Left them both, not just Hermione, what kind of a man is that!'

Ron got a punch in, hard and square on the nose.

'Out! All of you!' Hermione cried with all of her strength.

Ron started to plead an apology whilst Fred stormed from the room. Harry left quietly, embarrassed by the whole affair, whilst George lingered.

'Can I have a word?' he asked her quietly.

Hermione nodded and George pulled up the chair to the side of her bed. He held onto her hand, it was by no means a romantic gesture but a comforting one and as Hermione finally cried it was George that soothed her.

'He's been going mental you know. Fred, that is.'

'Does anyone actually care about how this has made me feel?'

'Of course I do. Fred does. Ron does. Harry does. If anything we all care more about you than each other, which is probably true by the way.'

'I don't want that. I'm not the one to be fussed over. None of us are. We need to focus on the war and winning it.'

'Listen Hermione, I adore you, you're as much as a sister to me as Ginny is but I need you to reach out to Fred and pull him back to Earth because I'm absolutely terrified every day that he's going to take drastic measures for you.'

'What am I supposed to do? Stay with him and have my mind constantly on what Harry and Ron are doing? Or go away again with Harry and Ron, save the wizarding world but constantly have the guilt that I'm destroying Fred? It hurts someone either way. I know where I want to be and I know where I should be, in my head they're both the right and wrong answers.' She was crying again as she let it all out, to George of all people.

'I'm not asking you to do any of that, I just need you to talk sense into him, I'm scared Hermione.'

'What can I say to him that I haven't said already? He knows the situation, he knows where we all stand.'

'He might know the situation but he misses you more than anything and I've never seen him this depressed.'

'D-depressed?'

'When he thought you were dead he thought he might as well die too. He's willing to lay down his own life for you. But to be honest, as much as I love you to bits, when it comes to Fred I'm selfish and I'll do anything to save him over everyone.'

'I didn't know he would take his life for me. I'm sorry.'

'It won't come to that, please don't let it. I can't imagine a world without Fred, he's not just my twin, he's part of me and if he's gone…I don't see what life would be. I mean we've had near death accidents and such like, especially more recently, but it's never been so close that I've had to panic about losing him. That's exactly what it's like now. Every time he says he's heard from you I'm thankful that you've made it out with no more than a few cuts and bruises because I know that then I don't have to watch over Fred. You have to get this, if Fred dies then I'm nothing, not even a whole person.'

There was silence as Hermione took in what George said. Fred was prepared to kill himself if she wasn't around, she hadn't quite realised the extent of how much he loved her. She felt guilty.

'But he still won't listen to me, unless I stay here with him.'

'If that's what it takes…'

'Don't you dare side with him on this! I will not do what your darling little brother did and walk out on Harry. Neither will I see Fred be so stupidly selfish that he feels his life and his needs are above the entire wizarding world!

'But you don't get it! I've had to sit up all night with him, crying, talking or just making sure he doesn't try and kill himself! Do you have any idea how difficult that is? Not being able to sleep in case your own brother kills himself in the next room? I just need you to get through to him, to push it into his head! I think he'll take it in better if he can see you rather than just read what you've written to him. Please?'

She sighed and nodded after a minute, 'can you go get him?'

George grinned at her and left. His departure was quickly followed by Fred's entrance. He sat back by her side and said nothing.

'You had no right to speak to Ron like that,' Hermione said quietly after a few moments.

'No right? I was fighting your corner when he was all for dragging you back into trouble as soon as you're fit!'

'Do you know me at all? I'm perfectly capable of handling Ronald myself. That's beside the point. It's not about why you said it, it's what you said at all. I'm not some prize and I might expect that kind of immature attitude from him but not from you.'

'I'm sorry and-'

'No. I didn't want you back in here just to have a go at you. Actually it's George. He's worried about you. Ridiculously worried about you actually and its making me worried about you. What's going on?'

'You're worried about me? All I've done these past few months is worry about you. Worry about what you were doing, when I was going to hear from you, _if_ I was going to hear from you.'

'What right does that worry give you to threaten taking your own life? You really think that if I had died that would have solved anything? Made it all better? No. I have a message ready to send to you if I die, I've cast it so that the second I lose my life you know everything, and I mean everything, because if I'm dead chances are Ron and maybe even Harry is too so we need someone or some people to carry on what we've started.'

'George told you everything then.'

'Damn right he told me! He told me what an idiot you've been!'

Fred shuffled from the chair and onto her bed next to her; he had missed being able to be this close to her. She meant the world to him but it upset him more than anything else that whilst she was out risking her life he couldn't do anything to help her. He snuggled closer into her and gingerly placed his arms around her; she moved into his chest and sighed as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'If you're dead then I don't know what I'll do with myself.'

'Stop being so melodramatic. You have George and the rest of your family. I swear that you even consider taking your own life because you think I'm dead we'll have to sit down and seriously discuss what we've got here.'

'It's only because I love you.'

'I know it is and I love you too, but from what George was saying you weren't thinking straight, at all. Promise me you won't consider anything that stupid again. Please.'

'I promise.'

Hermione couldn't help but think it strange that although she was the invalid she was comforting Fred, who was ten times healthier than she was at that moment.

As Ron finally made his way up to bed at 3am after a long chat with Harry and Dean about Hermione and Fred and then sitting up himself thinking with a bottle of mead he couldn't help but notice the voices as he passed Hermione's room. Of course they were still up, still together and catching up. Ron was furious that he hadn't made a move before Fred and he couldn't help but feel that Fred had gone after Hermione rather selfishly and because Ron had wanted her first. But as he turned past her room he couldn't help but feeling smug, in a few days or weeks Fred wouldn't be there. Instead, she would be back in the tent with Harry and himself and they would be the only ones that mattered to her, just like before they'd been caught by Snatchers.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait for this, i've only just been fairly happy with this. I knew how important this as and i couldn't get the bit with George right (i'm still not 100% happy with it all) but i felt it was as good as i could do, let me know what you think! :)**

_**L x**_


	18. Chapter 18

'We've been trying to find out what you're searching for, me and George that is.' Fred told Hermione once she was back on her feet and had a minute away from Harry Ron and that awful Goblin.

'Fred… she started. She was tired from planning with the others for the most part of the day and Griphook was doing nothing but adding to her unease of the plan.

'But we can't figure it out, give me some help?' he was smiling at her sweetly and she smiled back, he looked adorable, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

'I can't Fred and you know that.'

'You won't tell me anything, you spend more time with that bloody goblin than you do with me!'

'I know I do but you know that I hate it, I tell you that every day. I just can't tell you what we're doing.'

Fred didn't reply. He shifted away from her and couldn't help but let the disappointment cover his face. He felt guilty for using this tactic on her but he needed to know something, anything.

'Fred…!' she complained, it wasn't fair but it wouldn't hurt if he knew a little more. Besides, a couple more pairs of hands to help couldn't hurt, right? 'Horcruxes. That's what we're searching for.' She breathed a sigh of relief.

'Horcruxes? Aren't they…?' Hermione nodded as he pieced together.

'You-Know-Who has Horcruxes and we're hunting them down and destroying them.'

'Horcruxes?' he asked again. 'As in plural?'

'Seven to be exact.'

'Seven? Merlin he's been busy!' he laughed nervously. 'How far along are you?' he asked with a little more confidence.

'We've got a few more to do. But Harry's convinced there's one at Hogwarts. I don't think there is, it doesn't make sense.' She shook her head.

'What're you planning with Griphook?'

'Fred you know I can't tell you that. What I plan with Harry and Ron is like what you plan with George, no one knows. It's exactly the same.'

'No. The difference here is that me and my dear twin have never once risked our lives with the most dangerous wizard in the world.' He said through gritted teeth.

'Can we just drop this? It's bad enough that I've been discussing it all day with them. When I'm with you I want to be savouring it for the right reasons.' She smiled at him.

'When are you leaving again?' he moaned, rolling over onto his side and pulling her closer.

'Three days.' She said quietly, bracing herself for his response.

She felt him tense next to her and his face screwed up with annoyance.

'I've only just got you back. I don't want to let you go again.'

'If all had gone to plan I wouldn't be here at all so consider this time together lucky.'

He smiled at her, completely understanding her, and snuggled her into his chest.

'Hogwarts.' Harry replied as he was asked where they were headed next.

'Harry we've spoken about this, there's no way he could have-'

'There is and he did, I know it.'

'Mate, we'd have to be mad to try and get in there, imagine Snape's security on the place.'

'There's one place he doesn't have jurisdiction over; Hogsmeade.'

An hour later they were ready to apparate to the one place Hermione had never thought they would go to.

Their feet landed on the ground of Hogsmeade followed by the most awful, screeching alarm. They heard Death Eaters shouting and drawing closer and Hermione could feel her heart in her throat as the Dementors drew in. Harry drew his wand and conjured a patronus, the most ridiculous thing he could have done. They found themselves being hauled into one of the buildings and bustled through the back, they were inside the Hog's Head.

'What the hell Harry!' she hissed at him whilst they hid.

'Instant reaction, sorry!'

'Next time you do anything like that remind me that my instant reaction is to hex you!'

The old bartender returned, looking somewhat disgruntled.

'Sorry about all that, I'm Ha-'

'I know damned well who you are boy, I'm not a fool. '

'You're Aberforth aren't you.' It was a statement and not a question.

'By the looks of things she's no fool either.'

Half an hour passed, they exchanged mild pleasantries, briefly explained their plan and were then told that they were mad. In all honesty Hermione agreed with him, they were absolutely mad. But madness had gotten them this far in the first place.

'Is that…Neville?' Ron asked, squinting into the portrait above the fireplace.

'He's a good lad, kept me up to date with the happenings in the castle. He'll take you from here.'

'Come with us, fight.' Harry told him.

'And get myself killed? No chance. Nice meeting you Potter. Weasley, Granger.' He nodded towards them before Neville appeared from the portrait.

"Blimey, it's really you!" Neville grabbed all three of them into a hug before leading them through the new passage and explaining the current Hogwarts situation to them.

It wasn't until they reached the other side that they saw the extremity of the resistance force inside of Hogwarts. Hermione found herself being passed from person to person, being hugged and congratulated, she thought it all a bit much but was glad to see everyone nonetheless. Ginny sprinted towards them and threw her arms around Harry, the two embracing for a few minutes before Ron finally spoke;

'Alright there Ginny? Not seen your big brother in six months either you know!' which earned a collective laugh before she finally turned to Ron and Hermione.

'I've missed you all, it's not the same without you at all. And Hermione,' she lowered her voice as everyone began to listen to Harry, 'Fred's been tearing his hair out from what George's been telling me.'

Harry left the room of requirement to begin his search for the Horcrux. Ron and Hermione had no idea what they were supposed to be doing but enjoyed the short break. Eventually members of the order began to arrive and the room expanded slightly more for their entry. Hermione was glad to be back at Hogwarts, she only wished it was for the right reasons.

Hermione watched as many of their friends had come for the inevitable battle that they all had known was coming. It was the fourth lot of back up that arrived when she finally took notice of two very familiar and identical red heads.

'Fred!' she shouted over the rabble that had become the Room of Requirement.

His gaze met hers and she began to push her way through her classmates, all of them watching in surprise as she finally reached Fred and found herself enveloped in a huge hug.

'I'm so glad that you're safe.' He whispered to her.

'You know what's going to happen tonight don't you?'

'I'm ready for it, we all are.' He said as George walked to where they were stood.

'Thank Merlin you're alright!' he too pulled her into a rib breaking hug.

'We're fine, Harry's looking for one of the _items_,' she emphasised, knowing they'd understand.

'Sit down, for five minutes. _Please_.' Fred urged her and led her to a space on the floor and sat with her, just holding her for a moment.

Their moment was short-lived as they heard word of an entire school meeting in the Great Hall and followed the Order down to wait outside.

'We're going to be alright, you and me.' Fred told her as they walked behind Kingsley and the rest of the Order.

'I know we will, we always are.'

'Do you remember what I said to you a couple of months ago?'

She shook her head as she thought about all of their conversations.

'The one where I told you that I'll marry you someday.'

'I remember it, yes.'

'Consider this my official proposal.'

'I-what?'

'Will you marry me Hermione Granger?' he was still whispering hurriedly as they neared the Great Hall.

'We're not discussing this now Freddie, despite how much I love you.' She told him with a squeeze of his hand. His face fell after she told him. She pulled him to the side and held his face so he would look at her. "That doesn't mean I never will. I don't want us to get engaged because there's about to be a battle and we don't know what's going to happen. "

"I think this can wait, don't you?" Ron sniped at them as he passed.

Hermione was just about ready to snap back when she realised that that was exactly what the other side wanted them to do; fall apart at the seams. But that's why they were different, they actually cared.

* * *

**Apologies for the lack of updates! I've been so, so busy these past few months (I'm counting on my schoolwork this year to get me into uni in September) so I've had to focus on other things. However I'm finishing up the next chapter as I speak!**

**Please leave me a review too!  
**_**L x**_


	19. Chapter 19

Harry had gone away on his own to find the diadem. Hermione was furious. Ron was speechless. All of them were still fighting, in one way or another. Fred had barely left her side since they'd begun the battle and she was glad he was there, the last thing that she wanted to do was be alone. Harry was stood around the corner and shot a few hexes at their attackers, allowing them a few seconds pause whilst they were alone.

"I know where it is!"

"Where?"

"The Room of Requirement, we need to go – now!"

He was already running in the general direction of the room before she could say anything. She grabbed Ron by the arm, gave Fred one final look before running after Harry to the Room of Requirement.

They came to a halt outside of the, now appearing, door and took a final breath before stepping inside the room and splitting up to search for it.

"Can you hear it Harry?" she shouted through the piles of junk littered around the huge room.

"It's quiet, it must be at the other end of the room," he called back to her.

There was silence for a long period of time as they all searched in separate areas of the room, none of them having any luck. Hermione could hear other voices, getting louder and angrier. She found Ron and together they went to find the source, stopping once they were almost in full view of Malfoy and Harry, who were arguing furiously about the Horcrux.

"Just give me it and we can be done with this Potter."

"We're not in first year arguing over Neville's remberall anymore Malfoy! I'm saving the wizarding world!" he growled.

"I see you still drag those two around although I must admit I'm a little impressed, I presumed you wouldn't last very long out of Hogwarts. Pity your time has to end so soon, Granger's even turned out not half bad for a mudblood."

At this point Ron lurched forwards but Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt, "Not worth it Ron." She said quietly. "The real pity is that you're still a pathetic and scared little boy Malfoy. Excuse us, we're leaving." She growled and began to leave, Harry and Ron behind her.

A jet of red hot fire shot out alongside and then in front of them, blocking their path and swirling madly around them. All six of them began running in any direction that took them away from the fire, Hermione finding herself lost and alone within seconds. She span around quickly, trying to see where the others had gone but only panicked further as the flames lapped at the piles of items next to her, almost surrounding her completely.

"Harry! HARRY!" she shouted, coughing at the smoke entering her lungs.

A figure swept down on a broom and hauled her on before kicking off and soaring into the air.

"Are you alright?" Ron shouted back to her as they twisted and turned past mountains of items and seas of cursed fire.

"I'm fine just-" she was cut off as she tried her best to guide the fire away from them and cut a path for them, "-just fly!" she shouted back to him as Harry pulled up alongside them.

"We need to go back!" he shouted over the roaring flames.

"Are you bloody mental!" Ron cried.

"We can't just leave Malfoy there to die!"

"Fuck it! I'm not risking my life for him!" Ron sped the broom up slightly, a possible exit now in sight.

By now Harry was nowhere to be seen, he'd turned his broom around and shot back in the vague direction of Malfoy and his cronies.

"Ron we can't leave Harry back there on his own, he'll never make it out!" Hermione hissed, forcing Ron to turn around.

"This is bloody ridiculous." He muttered and sped back in the direction they had come from, finding Harry trying to pull Malfoy onto his broom.

"Accio broom!" Hermione shouted and to her joy was presented with another broom a few short seconds later, which Crabbe and Goyle clambered onto.

Content with this set up the three brooms headed for the exit, racing against the heat and nip of the flames which were raging uncontrollably below them. Ron sped the broom up further, the tail already sparking with brilliant orange embers as a flame shot up and caught it. Hermione tightened her grip around Ron's waist, terrified that they wouldn't make it out, that this was it. She screamed a little as a massive wave of heat blew them to the left, swerving the broom far too much for her liking. She hated flying on the clearest day without a lick of wind never mind this ridiculous race for her life. Another few seconds and they were tumbling out of the door, the broom skidding across the floor and Ron landing with an almighty crash on top of her.

"Hermione? Mione? Are you alright?" he was shaking her slightly now.

"I'm fine, thank you Ron." She told him as she sat up and dusted her clothes off a little.

"We lost the diadem. It's still in the room and we can't get in. We've lost it. I needed to do one bloody thing and I couldn't even-ugh!" Harry kicked at the door furiously, shaking its handles slightly.

"Harry, that was fiendfyre, that will have destroyed the Horcrux." She said after a minute of thinking.

"And?" he asked irritably.

"And fiendfyre destroys Horcruxes. It's gone Harry." She smiled at him.

She watched him sigh in relief and then slump against the door as Malfoy quickly fled the scene, more than willing to get back to those who were fighting on the same side as him. They could barely catch their breath on the way back to finding everyone. They rounded a corner and came face to face with Fred, George and Percy duelling as many as six or seven Death Eaters. Hermione was hurling a complicated mix of hexes and jinxes at them within seconds, one of the Death Eaters crumbling to their knees as they were hit.

They had almost won this small battle, only three of the best duellers remained, when they heard a low rumbling overpowering all other sounds.

"What the hell is that!" George cried, only just loud enough for them to hear.

"Maybe Hagrid's brother's having a tantrum?" Fred suggested, a grin spreading across his face as he stunned one of the Death Eaters.

But the Death Eaters were the last thing they had to worry about. The low rumbling sound cut out for a few seconds, none of them taking too much notice, until a huge explosion was heard and half of the outer wall to the castle was blown into the corridor they were duelling in, leaving them a mass of rubble and bloody limbs.

Hermione hit her head off of the hard stone floor and pieces of the rubble weighed her down elsewhere. She struggled to move as her vision blurred and her head spun, a low groan emitting from her lips.

Ron, who had been standing far enough behind them to be missed by the rubble, scurried forwards and was pulling bricks from her body as quickly as he could.

"Hermione are you hurt? You're head it's…bleeding." His face was paler than it had been as he raised his hand to apply a small amount of pressure to the wound she presumed to be bleeding and muttered a few basic healing spells. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that and was only aware of Ron standing back as he informed her she should be fine for the time being.

She slowly stood once she was able to and began searching for the others, finding George first and then Fred a few feet from him.

"Fred are you alright?"

He didn't respond to her voice, she figured he'd been turned momentarily deaf from the blow.

"Fred?" she reached down now and shook him slightly. He didn't move. His head lulled from side to side as she shook him but she couldn't see him moving himself.

Hermione gulped back tears as instant realisation of the worst hit her. Her hands shook something terrible as she reached out to touch his neck gingerly, checking for a pulse. Her stomach churned as she felt the faintest of heartbeats. She began to sob uncontrollably as she fumbled around her for her wand and began to murmur any spell that she could think of that had the slightest possibility of doing something.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed, her chest and her throat aching from the grief that was sweeping over her.


	20. Chapter 20

By now the others were all free from the rubble and generally unscathed. They saw her distress over Fred's figure and rushed to her side, asking her questions she couldn't answer or pay attention to.

"Hermione….Mione!" Harry was pulling her backwards now, holding her arms with a lot of strength to pull her back from, what she now saw as, Fred's body.

"Harry let me go, I can fix this…"

"There's nothing you can do!"

"I can fix this. I-I can f-f-fix this!" she struggled against his grip with little success in moving away from him. This couldn't be happening to Fred, this had to be some sick joke that the Twins were playing to fool the Death Eaters, it just had to be.

"No you can't!" Harry told her bluntly and pulled her even closer to his chest, refusing to let her go.

George was now as hysterical as she was, shaking his twin with more force and shouting obscenities whilst Ron tried to reason with him. Percy was stood quietly a few metres away, watching the scene from a distance but as Hermione glanced at him she could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. She struggled free from Harry's grip and lurched forwards, collapsing on the ground and holding Fred's hand, squeezing it until her knuckles turned white.

"We had a deal Freddie. You p-p-promised you'd marry me!" she sobbed into his chest.

She stayed like that for as long as she could, feeling George wrap an arm around her waist and sob quietly onto her shoulder. It suddenly occurred to her that they were still in the middle of a battle, a war even, and here they were risking their own lives and not putting themselves to use.

"W-we need t-to move him." She said quietly and croakily once she was able to regain the use of her voice.

She reached down and squeezed George's hand before lifting herself from the rubble strewn floor, George slowly standing with her. She looked down at Fred, he was completely still. Just as she thought she couldn't cry anymore the tears began to fall down her face once again. Harry wrapped his arms around her once again as Percy and Ron moved Fred into a covered hiding hole in the wall. He would be safe there.

"I'm going to kill every last one of those evil bastards!" George spat and charged down the corridor away from them in search of any Death Eater he could find.

"W-we can't let him go on his own!" Hermione told them an began running after him, her vision blurry as she avoided anything she could make out as a hazard.

They made it to the Entrance Hall and began to see the battle had ceased, the survivors gathering in small groups to pray for victory and mourn their dead. George had already reached his parents and told them the awful news, Arthur having to keep Molly from collapsing, their faces both devastated. Hermione couldn't bear to sit with them during such a distressing moment for them and so turned to leave the Hall and find peace alone. She crashed head first into Percy and apologised before he snapped at her,

"He was determined to fight for you so the pair of you could run off into the sunset, this is your fault."

Percy's words echoed in her head as she stepped outside, walking to anywhere that would take her away from everyone. Percy may as well have accused her of shooting the curse that hit Fred.

By now her feet had dragged her out of the castle; past the blown off doors and ruined courtyard and to the edge of the destruction. She could see Hagrid's hut and the Quidditch pitch, the latter fully ablaze now, and also the looming shadows of the forest which terrified her so much. For the first time in merlin knows how long she felt truly lost and alone. Harry was always going to be surrounded by someone who loved him or was going to take care of him, Ron had the rest of the Weasley's, as did Ginny, but Hermione? She obliviated any memory that her parents had of her, wiped them from their minds as if she had never existed, and bundled them to the other side of the world. She had only ever opened up to three people fully in her life: her mother, Fred and Ginny. One of them was dead, one didn't know she even existed and she very much doubted that Ginny would embrace her with open arms after she was the reason her brother was dead.

Suddenly she knew exactly where she needed to be.

The corridors were hauntingly quiet after the soundtrack of battle had faded. Some of them she barely recognised as they were so destroyed and blood splattered. Her stomach churned as she wondered how many of the dead were her friends or her classmates. Eventually she reached the spot where they had left Fred, he was still motionless and alone, and she slipped into the hiding place, finding it slightly bigger than she had first thought, taking Fred's hand in her own. Yes, Hermione fitted in right here: with the damned.

She had no idea how long she sat there, she may have even fallen asleep, but she heard Voldemort's next announcement and a shiver was sent up her spine. Not long after this most of Fred's brothers came to collect his body from its hiding place. Bill and Charlie were the first to find them, Hermione still hysterical with grief, her knees tucked tight to her chest as she stared down at Fred, a mixture of guilt and hurt plastered across her face.

"Hermione?" BIll asked quietly.

She lifted her head and looked up at him and Charlie both had red eyes that matched her own.

"We're moving Fred, come on let's get you out of here." His voice didn't waver once. Instead he leaned in and took her hands and slowly coaxed her out of the small space, wrapping his arms around her tightly when she started to shake with hot tears once again.

She had never really known Bill, he was the eldest Weasley and rarely in her company, but this gave her some sort of unsaid understanding, she really was treated as another member of the family just as Harry was.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Bill!" she cried, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

"Shhh, you've nothing to apologise for. None of this is your fault."

"Percy told me Fred was dead because of me. It all makes sense." She whispered.

"Don't listen to him. He may be back on our side but he's still a bit of an idiot and he's upset." She couldn't make sense of Bill's calm state.

It wasn't until she really thought about it that it began to piece together. Their parents were in ruins and in no fit state to be of use to anyone so naturally Bill, and then Charlie, had taken over as head of the Weasley's, if only temporarily and that meant looking after the family, the whole family.

"I can't imagine how this is for you," he whispered into her hair so she was the only person who could hear it, "but I know how this is for me and I know that if I were you, I couldn't bear to lose the one person I loved either." He kissed her forehead and released her, satisfied that she was now calm enough to cope on her own whilst he continued what he had arrived to do.

She moved from the hole in the wall to stand next to Ron who was firmly frozen where he stood. Wordlessly she took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently, their friendship uniting them once again.

"I'm sorry." He said after a moment.

"Not as sorry as I am." She told him as Fred's body was finally taken from its hiding place.

However, instead of carrying it any further, he was placed on the floor once again, Charlie beginning to work on the corpse. Hermione and the other Weasley's looked over questioningly to which Bill answered them simply:

"There's a heartbeat."

* * *

**I had no intention to leave you on the cliffhanger of the previous chapter. Instead I give you this one. I'm incredibly busy and a little stressed right now but luckily writing this gives me an escape, I expect to update very soon!  
Please review!  
_L x_ **


	21. Chapter 21

A heartbeat. That's all that it was and yet it was an unmistakeable sign of hope for them all. Charlie was no healer but working with dragons meant that he had to be familiar with basic and essential healer training. None of them had moved as they were all too stunned to take any action.

"Someone should go find Madame Pomfrey if she's available, I doubt it but it could help."

No one spoke.

"I'll go." Hermione croaked.

Bill nodded at her, a new understanding developed between them. She spun on her heels and sprinted to the Great Hall where all of the remaining in the battle were gathered. The doors had been closed, to keep the cold air out more than anything else, and she didn't stop running until she was stood firmly in front of Madame Pomfrey who was having, what looked like a well-deserved, rest.

"Miss Granger? Is everything alright?" A strange question given the circumstances.

"It-It's Fred. He's alive but only just. Charlie's working on him but if someone who knows what they're doing doesn't get to him soon we'll lose him for good." She finished and took a huge gulp of air. She was feeling a little faint from the running but adrenaline was quickly overriding that.

"Where is he?" the Healer asked her.

"Fourth floor, next to the blown out wall and the portrait of the cherubs and the mermaid." The older woman nodded and hurried off.

Although she didn't want to, Hermione turned to the Weasley's next, pushing through the small crowd until she found them huddled together with grief.

"You've already done enough to us, leave us be." Percy spat at her angrily.

As her eyes stung with hot tears she ignored this comment and kneeled down next to his mother.

"Molly…" she whispered. "Fred has a heartbeat. Charlie and Bill noticed it. Madame Pomfrey's going up now. He's still here." She was certain only the first and final sentences registered with Molly but nonetheless she pulled her into a tight hug and whispered a single phrase to her: _Thank you._

It wasn't long until Fred was brought back down to the hall, a murmur swooping across the hall as it happened. Bill and Charlie laid him where they were instructed and allowed Madame Pomfrey to work on him, coming away to inform their parents of the situation.

"It wasn't a stunning jinx but it must have been a relation of it, except this one stunned his heart. Merlin knows how long it was stopped. It's a miracle that his entire body didn't shut down." Bill continued but Hermione didn't hear him.

Instead she found herself crossing the short distance to stand behind Madame Pomfrey, watching her murmur spells and monitor Fred's body. She didn't try to interfere in any way; she was too tired to add her own input, and was content with sliding onto the table and sitting cross-legged at his feet. He began to stir minutes after Madame Pomfrey had finished but she still couldn't move. The Weasley's crowded around him excitedly, calling out to him as they did so, but he only responded with one word over and over and over again, getting louder each and every time until the entire family was silent, the rest of the hall looking over at the scene.

"Hermione."

She shook her head as her eyes began to well up with tears but couldn't make a sound or even bring herself to move closer to him. He was in this state because of her, Percy was right all along it was her fault and she could never undo that. She pushed herself off of the table and crossed the hall before sitting down again. Hermione wanted to be away from him. Hadn't she told him all those months ago that her path had been chosen for her when she was 11? What on earth was she thinking dragging him into all of this as much as she had, she should have never allowed things to get so…serious.

A short while later she saw the Weasley's arguing with Fred a little before George swooped in, wrapped his arm tightly around his twin's waist and helped him to his feet. Together they slowly made their way to where Hermione was sitting, still silent and teary-eyed, with Fred sat down next to her and George waved away. A few moments of silence followed.

"I'm dead for half an hour and you fall to pieces. Come on love, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You were _dead_ Freddie. You didn't have a heartbeat, we included you in the fatalities list, and your brother told me it was all my fault, what else do you need?" she snapped.

"My brother did what?" he asked her quietly. His voice was still a little hoarse but he was recovering incredibly quickly. "Which one was it?"

"Percy. He's still quite adamant that I should be condemned." She told him bitterly.

"Well he's a pompous prat. I know you were trying to save me, I could hear you."

"What did you hear?" she asked, entwining her fingers with his.

"I could hear you shouting that I promised to marry you. If I could then I would have been grinning at that one, it was brilliant." He shifted his weight slightly. "Are we serious about that then? We'll really get married once things have settled?"

Hermione thought for a second before nodding, "Freddie, I was sure before I thought I lost you and now…well now I never want to have to endure that again."

"In that case…" he moved as best he could to kneel in front of her on one knee.

"Fred what are you doing?"

"If we're doing this then we're doing this properly." He told her sternly.

"Fred people are looking, I hardly think this is the time or the-"

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you become my wife so that I can love you and call you mine forever?" he was grinning up at her and she was reminded briefly of the way he acted at Bill and Fleur's wedding once they'd finished dancing together, all very elaborate but this time it was real.

"I'd love to." She said quietly before grinning at him in return. Before she knew it Fred had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her fiercely, much to the joy of everyone who had been watching them.

"I don't have a ring right now but gimme a sec…" he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the necklace around her neck, the one he'd given to her that first Christmas, and transformed it into a gorgeous engagement ring, the heart shaped ruby now the centre of the ring. He slowly pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

He placed the ring on her finger just as Voldemort's voice began to ring out once again:

_Harry Potter is dead. Surrender your wands and join me and we can avoid any further loss of such valuable blood._

Hermione wasn't sure how it happened, or when she stopped registering everything around her, but the next thing she saw was the ceiling as her legs gave way and Fred struggled to catch her without doing himself more injury.


	22. Chapter 22

Ron was soon at her side, urging her onto her feet and then telling her a million things at once, asking her what to do. His expression was urgent and his eyes were glazed over with tears. Before she could bring herself to tell him anything she wrapped her arms around him and felt him shake with tears. There was more grief in this night than any one person could handle and the fact that it was Harry whose body they would next be collecting was nothing short of heart breaking.

To them Harry was more than a leader or the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. Harry was their best friend, he might as well have been their brother, and for the second time that night Hermione knew what it felt like to have her world shattered.

"We could have stopped him from leaving the castle." Ron said quietly.

"No we couldn't. Harry was always going to leave whether we liked it or not. We need to be strong and fight for Harry, he wanted us to finish the job." She reminded him, although she had no idea how they were supposed to do that now.

Hermione looked around her and saw everyone that she knew wiping tears from their eyes, readying for a fight and uniting as one force, Harry would be incredibly proud. After a minute or two Professor McGonagall stepped forwards and collected the attention of the small crowd.

"Lord Voldemort may have cruelly taken the lives of those we have known and loved and killed Harry Potter but we shall not let any of that be in vain. We shall stand together against them and show that we have the most important weapon: love!" She turned on her heels and marched out of the Great Hall, the rest of the staff following her.

Fred took Hermione's right hand whilst Ron took her left and eventually the chain grew bigger, more people holding onto one another, and once they reached the courtyard and were facing the remains of Voldemort and his army they were all connected together. Hermione, Ron and Fred were stood on the front line and as Voldemort stepped forwards they felt a chill run up their spines.

"There is no use in fighting any longer, you will not win and I will unnecessarily spill good blood. Come join us and we will find a place for you, reward you even. I can make an exception and overlook your blood if you have the courage and the sense to join us now." His voice rang around the courtyard. Nobody moved. Draco Malfoy's parents were urging at him to move to stand with them and as he finally caved in to their pressure and moved forwards another student grabbed him by the wrist: Luna. She pulled him back and whispered something quietly to him before smiling as he relaxed and stopped next to her.

"You haven't won." Hermione said aloud, perhaps with a little more volume than she would have liked.

"Oh, but I have mudblood. Your Chosen One is dead and your numbers are weak. Give up." Voldemort answered her and even took a step closer, her whole body now chilled by his presence.

She took a step forwards, shaking out of Ron and Fred's grips and stared at him, no longer afraid. "Don't you see? You're losing and you have been your entire life. Yes, you can hurt us more easily by killing our loved ones but that is also our strength, we can love and there is nothing more powerful than that connection that you share with another person. I've already been put to hell and back in this war and I can guarantee you that I will fight until my very last dying breath."

"We can easily sort that now you filthy little mudblood!" Bellatrix shrieked from Voldemort's side.

"We could use you and your ferocity," he smiled wickedly at her. "However your resistance is an issue that I fear I will never resolve." He was raising his wand now, adrenaline began to pump into Hermione's system once again and suddenly she was thrown backwards as people rushed to stand in front of her and protect her.

"Where's Harry!" Hagrid's voice rang out across the courtyard, his arms now empty.

A buzz ran through both sides, Voldemort span around, a murderous look on his face.

Hermione was confused. Had someone stolen Harry's body? Had it disappeared in connection with being a Horcrux? She had no idea how to explain its sudden disappearance.

"What have you done you stupid girl?" Voldemort rounded on her, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"She didn't do anything!" It was now Harry's voice that rang out.

Voldemort ground his teeth together. Lavender Brown fainted. Hermione and Ron began grinning.

"You don't know when to give up, do you Potter?"

"That's because I don't give up! We will finish this. Tonight." He drew his wand as Voldemort raised his. "You couldn't touch them because I gave my life to save theirs, just as my mother did back in Godric's Hollow."

As if this was some sort of signal, the Death Eaters surged forwards with their wands raised and suddenly they were all fighting again.

Hermione was twisting and turning, shooting hexes and curses in every direction. As if she'd silently been marked as a target, three Death Eaters were attacking her at once, obviously unaware that she was a more than apt fighter. She quickly took out the weakest two, leaving them crumpled bodies on the floor, and focused on the third. It took a few more minutes and they, too, were left paralysed. Without thinking Hermione took off back into the castle in search of the others, hoping they were all winning. She paused to look around the entrance hall and heard Bellatrix's cackle before she saw her.

"This time I'm finishing you off girlie!" she screamed as she ran, hexes flying, at Hermione.

Hermione's shields were up in a heartbeat, her own curses retaliating. A knockback jinx hit Bellatrix in the chest, causing her to fly backwards a few feet. Her eyes were full of malice as she watched Hermione's shields falter and fail before raising her wand, a cruel grin spreading across her face.

"Crucio."

Even though the word was a whisper Hermione's eyes widened as the spell hit her. Her eyes watered as the blinding pain shot through her body, causing her to convulse and twist in excruciatingly painful positions. Her thoughts were clouded with the flashes of pain but she managed to pull together enough strength to resist and reflect the cruciatus curse back onto Bellatrix, who was instantly knocked to the floor and screaming hysterically. Suddenly the energy from the spell was passing its energy through Hermione's wand and, as much as she surprised herself, she enjoyed the feeling of causing this much pain to Bellatrix.

She wanted her to feel some fraction of the horrors she put her victims through, some of which would never get better. She wanted Bellatrix to be the helpless one, the one begging for mercy as she held no control and cried out in front of her.

She stopped the spell and crawled to her feet, Bellatrix struggling to do the same. Hermione quickly held her down and stopped the use of the wand with an imperius curse.

"You have hurt and destroyed the lives of far too many people with no remorse."

"You won't kill me, you're too pure!"

"Do not test me. I wasn't going to kill you."

"You have too many morals, you could be a great, ruthless killer, Mudblood."

"I know enough hexes and curses that torture as well as yours, I could do that to you for eternity rather than kill you."

"You've lost. We've destroyed everything of your precious castle and your ministry. Once we come out victorious you'll be the first to die, you filthy mudblood!"

Bellatrix's cackles were cut off as Hermione hissed a killing curse at her. She watched the light leave her eyes and her body become motionless, Hermione Granger had killed for the first time.

She hadn't realised that people had been watching her. She hadn't realised that she couldn't move away and she hadn't noticed that she was crying. She had just killed another human being, she gave no chance for an alternative option. Fred was suddenly by her side, soothing her and leading her away from Bellatrix's body.

"I'm just as bad as she was." Hermione said after a minute.

"No, you're not. You're good and this is a war, good people sometimes have to do bad things."

She believed him and found that they were stood at the edge of a crowd watching Harry and Voldemort's final battle, the outcome looking to be in Harry's favour. As Voldemort fell to the ground Harry finally smiled, but Hermione could tell that it was one of surprise.

"We've finally won!" Harry shouted triumphantly, to an almighty cheer from all of their friends and peers who had gathered.

Fred turned to her and swept her into his arms, pulling her in for a passionate kiss, they were safe and they were going to be ok.

_We've most definitely won._ She thought to herself as they joined the celebrations that were sure to last well into the next couple of days.

* * *

**Although "not my daughter, you bitch!" is one of the best lines of the series I really felt that Hermione should have killed Bellatrix, which is why I've written it in like that. I felt it would have worked as a personal act of revenge, normally beyond Hermione's morals, but also very appropriate considering the damage Bellatrix did to her during the horcrux hunt. What do you think?**

_**L x**_


	23. Epilogue

"Daddy where's my wand?"

"Mum have you moved my broom?"

It was nine am on September 1st and as per usual the family were running late. It was difficult to pinpoint why, perhaps they'd gotten up too late or perhaps the children weren't as packed as they said they were. Either way, their mother was stressing.

"Darling your wand is next to your bed and the broom is in the broom closet, where it should be!" Hermione Weasley twisted a lock of her hair between her fingers as she balanced herself between her two younger children and assessed the situation.

Her three oldest children were running around packing the last minute items into their Hogwarts trunks with the help of her husband whilst her youngest two children clung to her as she hurried them along. If someone had told her that nineteen years after the war she would be happily married to Fred Weasley with five children she would have laughed in their face, she'd always imagined that she'd be a career woman, and yet here she was. She now knew that this was by far the better option, there was nothing more satisfying than being surrounded by the hustle and bustle of a happy family, and she now understood exactly how Molly had been content for all those years.

She and Fred had married on September 1st three years after the war had ended and Lucas was born four years after that. She had given up her full time hours at the Ministry, much to Kingsley Shacklebot's protest, but was offered and advisor's position from Kingsley himself, a handwritten letter asking her to join his team with hours as flexible as she wished. He had told her that the Ministry would suffer a great loss at her departure and he had always wished that she would join his own team, of which she knew Harry was a part of. After much discussion with Fred, who had reminded her that she loved her job and he could hardly see her at the joke shop for the rest of her life, she accepted and, twelve years later, she was Kingsley's own personal advisor.

She and Fred were good for each other, he had always encouraged her every career move and had taken to being a father with a natural flair. There were days when she would catch him playing with the children and wonder how on earth she managed to get so lucky in life.

"We're ready!" her daughters called from the front door.

Daisy and Holly, twins of eleven years old, were preparing for their first journey to their home for the next seven years whilst the eldest Weasley child, Lucas, was returning for his second year. The twins had inherited their father's genes, with long auburn hair and already an eye for mischief. Hermione suspected that he and George had already been preparing them as the next generation of infamous Weasley twins. Lucas, on the other hand, took after his mother. He had brown hair and, despite his good looks and his father's charm, was incredibly clever. As Fred emerged with Lucas and his trunk in tow they were finally ready to leave. Hermione managed to get Fred to see to eight year old Noah, who was still clinging to her leg, whilst she wrapped six year old Ellie in her coat and put her boots on for her.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." She told them, even though they still had forty five minutes to spare.

With the wonder of floo powder they were at the station ten minutes later, ploughing through the magical barrier which led them to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It wasn't long until they found Harry and Ginny, their three children milling around them before the platform filled with students and their families. It was a tradition that they now met each year as their children boarded the train and afterwards they would go to Molly and Arthur's for lunch and a good catch up. As the parents stood and exchanged general chit chat, the children fell into their own little group, Noah held Ellie's hand as they stood, Lucas and James were already discussing Quidditch matches for the year and the twins were frantically discussing houses and Hogwarts with Albus.

It wasn't long before Ron arrived, his own family in tow. After the war he had rekindled his romance with Lavender Brown and eventually settled down with her. Hermione could even tolerate her now, even though she and Ginny did occasionally have to let out some sort of frustration about her over a large glass of wine. Their two children joined the, now large, group of Weasley and Potter cousins and soon all of the children were laughing and playing with one another.

"They're all getting so big now!" Lavender said as she watched her eldest daughter, Rose, complain as the twins told her she'd be placed in Hufflepuff.

"Girls, be nice to Rose." Hermione warned her daughters, much to their disagreement.

Soon the other Weasley's were arriving on the platform; George was slipping joke products into his son's pockets and telling him to make him proud whilst Percy barely paid them any attention. As quarter to eleven stuck the clock, the parents began to say goodbye to their children.

"Lucas please look after your sisters for the first few days, make sure bad things don't happen to them." Hermione told him as she pulled him into a hug, "And let us know how quidditch is going, I want to know when you make the team!" she grinned before he quickly hugged his dad and ran off onto the train with James, the pair of them bantering and disappearing a moment later.

"Good luck girls, remember that it's not as scary as you think and that you can do absolutely anything that you set your mind to, ok?" she told the twins.

"We know mum." They wrapped their arms around her tightly and then stretched up to kiss her cheeks at the same time.

"Don't cause too much trouble in your first few days but after that…remind them you're my girls!" His eyes were sparkling as he spoke.

"We will Daddy, we love you!" they gave him a final hug before finding Albus and Rose and heading onto the train.

Once the goodbyes were said they stood back in their usual group, the remaining children asking over and over why they couldn't go too. Fred picked up Noah as Hermione lifted Ellie and once the train was beginning to pull away from the station he quickly moved in to place a kiss on his wife's lips, "Our girls will be fine. Besides, George and I made sure they'd carry on our name." he grinned before Hermione rolled her eyes and waved the train around the corner. "Now, ladies and gents, unless any of you would like to be massacred by our mother I suggest that we get a move on to the burrow." He slipped Noah onto his back and set off on a jog for the floo point that they'd come in through.

Fifteen minutes later and everyone had arrived at the Burrow, Molly momentarily abandoning the cooking to dote on her remaining grandchildren before they all ran out into the garden to see the gnomes that were still living there.

"They're all so big now!" her eyes were welled up slightly with tears as she waved everyone off and returned to cooking the food.

The rest of the clan had gathered in the living room and it was a sight that Hermione loved, it changed every year. This year, as well as the usuals, Charlie had brought his girlfriend Miriam to the Burrow to stay for the first time with the news that they were expecting their first child together and the entire family were delighted at the prospect of yet another little one running around.

Hermione leaned against the doorpost of the back door as the children all laughed and played with one another in the garden. Fred snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, grinning as they watched the children together.

"We could still pop another couple out you know." He whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong with the five that we already have?" she laughed.

"Absolutely nothing. In fact, they're so perfect I'd love some more."

"You're so full of shit!"

"Hermioneeeeee I want you to have more of my babiesssss!" he groaned and suddenly they were in fits of laughter as Charlie stood next to them and stared.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What's on your mind brother?"

"How do you cope?"

"Generally or…?"

"With five kids."

"Scared of fatherhood are you Charles?" Fred smirked.

"Weren't you with your first?"

"Bloody terrified. I'd change the subject when Hermione spoke about baby things and pretend to be busy when she was going to some sort of baby class. Then Lucas was born and I realised that I'd been really stupid and that this little boy was the second best thing to ever happen in my life."

"What was the first?"

"Getting Hermione to be mine."

"Merlin, you're such a soppy bastard these days!" Charlie laughed and clapped Fred's shoulder before returning to the rest of the group.

"He's right you know. I'd always presumed I'd be the soppy one but I've been proved wrong." Hermione laughed.

They watched the children for a few more minutes before they were called to the table for lunch. Hermione and Fred placed themselves on either side of their children and waited as everyone shuffled into places around the, now enlarged, table.

"I'd like to take this moment to make a toast!" Arthur announced as he stood at the head of the table. "Firstly, as we do every year, happy anniversary to Fred and Hermione, may you continue to have a long and happy marriage. I would also like to welcome Miriam to our family for the first time. We were delighted to hear that you would be bringing another Weasley into our world and we want you to know that we are all your family now. Finally to all of our beautiful grandchildren who continue to make us smile and surprise us every single day. To family!"

We raised our glasses in toast and called out in unison to our enormous extended family and as they all took a drink Fred turned to Hermione, lifted his glass and mouthed one simple phrase to her:

_I'll love you forever._

* * *

**This is the final chapter in this fic and I feel like it rounds things off rather nicely, I hadn't intended for any drama to happen here but I love writing the nineteen years later section. A few things: I always found it unfair that Charlie ended up alone. Sure, dragons were a huge part of his life but I always imagined him to settle late and have a small family, like he has here. I always imagined that Hermione would have a large family, I've often seen bits of Mrs Weasley in her so this made perfect sense to me. And finally I give you my comment on soppy, romantic and Daddy Fred. I always saw Fred as someone who would be a brilliant father when I began this and so, when it came to writing the epilogue, I had every intention to carry this through and fill it with lovely fluff!**

**Thank you for all of the support during this fic, it's taken me a long time but I'm proud of it! Please leave me your final comments, in particular on this chapter!**

_**L x**_


End file.
